A Wildcat Spring Break
by bangelluvforever
Summary: Future Fic. The Wildcats are all in their first year of college and decide for Spring Break that they want to go to Orlando, Florida. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, Ryan&Martha.
1. Before you Begin

Dear Readers, 3/22/08  
Hi, how are you all today? I'm good., I'm just on Spring Break right now. We got out Thursday at 1, but I had to stay after school to get on the bus for my LAST basketball game of JH and of the season. Almost all of my teachers and friends are going to Orlando, Florida for Spring Break, so I figured if I write this than it kinda is like I'm there with them, right? Well, since two of my bff's didn't go we are all staying at one of their houses Wednesday since we have ALL of next week off! . Well, see I have been having some free time lately and I came up with this story the other day and figured that I could write it and post it to see what you all think. I KNOW that I should be working on my other stories, I am don't worry. I'm just having a writer's block on those stories. I just want to give you guys some details and pointers on this story. Okay? Well here are the nicknames that each character has for one another. Have a Happy Easter!! Best Easter Wishes to you!!  
P.S. Baby V just got home from Austin, TX/ NYC today! So welcome home Baby V! Love ya! Maybe we will see new Zanessa pics this week. Plus HSM3 starts filming in Utah on April 21st so look out for that on Oct. 23rd!!

Full names of Everyone I made up middle names, thank you (I know the Middle names suck, but please give me a little credit)

**Troy Alexander Bolten**

**Gabriella Marie Montez**

**Sharpay Anne Evans**

**Ryan Joshua Evans**

**Martha Lynn Cox**

**Zeke Lake Baylor**

**Jason Allen Cross**

**Kelsi Monique Nielsen**

**Chad Nicholas Danforth**

**Taylor Annabelle McKessie**

* * *

**Troy's Nicknames for People...**

**_Gabriella_**...baby, my Gabi, Gabi, sweetheart, love, darling, Brie, Silly Gabi

**_Kelsi_**... playmaker (Troy and Kelsi both call each other that)

**_Jason_**...Jas (all the boys on the basketball team call him along with the girls), Dude

**_Chad_**... Dude, bro (since they have been like brother since Pre-school, like Chad said in HSM2 when him and Troy were fighting in the kitchen)

**_Ryan_**... Evans (all the boys call him by his last name)

**_Sharpay._**.. Anne

**_Taylor_**...Sis (since Gabi and Taylor always hand out, and since Chad is like his brother and since Chad and Taylor are dating it just seemed to fit.)

**_Zeke_**... Lake

**_Martha._**.. Lynn

**Gabriella's nicknames for people...**

**Troy**...Wildcat, Troy Alexander Bolten (only when she is picking on him or she is mad or annoyed), honey, babe

**Taylor**...Tay Tay

**Chad.**.. C, big brother (since Chad takes care of her like a big brother.)

**Kelsi**... Sweetz, Kels

**Martha**... Dancing babe

**Ryan**... Ry Ry

**Sharpay**...Shar-Bear

**Zeke**...LA, Laker

**Jason**...Jas Allen

**Sharpay's Nicknames for people...**

_**Gabriella**_... Brie-Ella,

_**Taylor**_...Tay

_**Troy**_... Superstar

**_Zeke_**... Zekey

_**Chad**_... Danforth

**_Ryan_**... Ryan, brother dearest( only when she wants something or is in a great mood) Ryan Joshua(When she is mad)

**_Martha_**... Mar

**_Kelsi_**...Memo

**_Jason_**...Jersey

**Ryan's Nicknames for People...**

_**Gabriella**_... Gabriella Marie

_**Sharpay**_... Shar

**_Troy._**.. Superstar (Sharpay and him share the nickname for Troy)

**_Chad_**... Chad Nicholas

**_Zeke_**... Zeke Lake

**_Taylor_**... Anne

**_Jason_**...Jas

**_Martha_**... My dancing queen, Mary, baby, hun

**_Kelsi._**.. Kay

**Taylor's nicknames for people...**

_**Chad**_... lunk head basketball boy, baby, honey, sweetieGabriella...Marie

_**Sharpay**_... Sharpie (Sharpay only lets Taylor call her that and get away with it)

**_Martha._**.. Mary Lynn

**_Kels_**i... Monique

**_Troy_**... Alexander

**_Zeke_**... Z, Laker(her and Gabriella share that nickname for him)

**_Ryan_**...Ry

**_Jason_**... Jas, J

**Chad's nicknames for people...**

_**Taylor**_...Taylor Anne, my Taylor, my nerd, my babe, babe,

_**Gabriella.**_.. Montez, Little sis, ella,

_**Troy**_... Bro, dude, man, Hoops, Captain (all the guys on the b-ball team call him Captain)

_**Sharpay.**_.. Ice Queen, Drama Queen (he and Kelsi share that name for her)

_**Zeke**_... Baker boy

_**Kelsi**_... Kelly

_**Jason**_... Jas, Allen

_**Martha**_... Lynnsters

_**Ryan**_... Evans

**Martha's nicknames for people...**

_**Ryan**_... My dancing king, honey, baby

**_Gabriella_**... Angel

**_Troy_**... Basketball boy

**_Sharpay_**... Shar Anne

**_Zeke._**.. baker

_**Kelsi**_... Darling

_**Jason**_... Jas

_**Taylor**_...Taylor Annabelle

**_Chad_**... jokester

**Zeke's nicknames for people...**

**_Sharpay_**... Baby, my Sharpay Queen, my Sharpay,

**_Troy_**... Captain

_**Gabriella**_... Troy's Girl, Rie,

_**Ryan**_... Evans

**_Martha_**... Ryan's Girl, MLC

**_Jason_**... Jas

**_Kelsi._**.. Kel

**_Chad_**... Chaddy

**_Taylor_**... Tay Bay

**Jason's Nicknames for People...**

_**Kelsi**_... babe, my baby

_**Troy**_... Captain

_**Gabriella**_... GM, sunshine, happy girl

_**Sharpay**_... Shar Evans

_**Zeke.**_.. Zeke man,

_**Martha.**_.. Hip hop queen

_**Ryan**_... Evans (almost all the guys gave Ryan that nickname so they all share it)

_**Taylor**_...Tay Annabelle

**Chad**... All and Mighty Chad

**Kelsi's nicknames for people...**

**_Jason._**.. Jas baby, my basketball star, honey,

**_Troy_**... playmaker

**_Gabriella_**... Shinning Star

**_Sharpay_**... Drama Queen

**_Ryan_**... RJ

_**Martha**_... Hip Hop Martha

_**Zeke**_... Lake, cookie man,

_**Chad**_... king of hunger

_**Taylo**_r... Tam (using her initials)

* * *

Well, there are the nicknames , so its cleared up in the story. Okay so some more facts ...

**_The Hotel..._**

1. The name is real!

2. The rooms are real!

3. The food and drink and extra activities is true!

4. Anything else about the hotel is true unless I tell you other wise!! J

5. I Did the research to prove myself.

**_The Characters..._**

The Characters that you don't recognize belong to ME!  
The Characters that you recognize DON'T BELONG TO ME!  
Some of these Characters are real, as you will see later on in the story.

**_  
SURPRISES..._**

THERE ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE SOME BIG SURPRISES SO BE AWARE OF THAT FACT...

_**LINKS...**_

There will be some links to some of the stuff in this story on my page. I will let you know if there is a link for that one chapter at the end of each chapter.

The links will be listed in my bio under the name and chapter of the story.

**_Comments or Questions..._**

Comments or Questions PLEASE PLEASE PM me. Thanks..

**_Thanks--_**  
To my readers of course and the websites for the links to stuff. I love all of you readers.

Always,  
Jessica

P.S. This is my second Troyella/HSM story so please be nice. Thanks a bunch!


	2. A Surprise

**(The last Day of School Before Spring Break)**

Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor woke up to their alarm going off at 8am in their dorm room on the bright Albuquerque morning. In Gabriella's room, Gabriella got out of her of her Strawberry Pink and Chocolate brown bed and shut off her chocolate brown alarm clock, grabbed her cloths and went into the bathroom that came off of her dorm room bedroom. Thrithy minutes later Gabriella got out put on her vanilla buttercream cream. She then slipped on a pair of white lace thongs and matching white lace strapless bra. She then threw on her pink Palm Canyon tank top, a white clobberstones skirt, a pair of grey HCO metallic flip-flops and a white Hawthorne Spring scarf, all from Hollister Co. She then combed her hair while waiting for the last step of the Proactive system to dry on her face before applying her makeup and put it in a bun and put on a white headband from rue21. She then put on cover-up, jet black eyeliner, cake pink eyeshadow, blacklash mascara and her pink crush lip gloss all by mark, to which her favorite _The Hills _actress Lauren Conrad (LC) is a spokesperson for. She then walked over to her closet and grabbed out her brown Highway 101 Hollister bag and put in her cellphone, lip gloss, sunglasses and wallet in it. Before walking out her bedroom door she grabbed her white Shelter Islands messenger bag from Hollister and made sure she had some pens and pencils, her notebooks and books for her two crimal justice classes for the day and white laptop in it and then walked out to the living area of the suite to find Taylor dressed in a brown Shelter Islands tank top, a pair of white Ramona short shorts, a pair of brown Iconic leather flip flops, all from Hollister Co, on the couch with her Calculus III book open going over some problems before her big test today in College Calculus III, unlike Gabriella Taylor was going to college to be a Math teacher and teach at East High as to where Gabreilla wanted to be a lawyer.

"Morning Tay Tay."

"Morning Marie. How did you sleep?"

"Great."

"So I take it last night's date with Troy after the basketball game went good?"

"Yep, he was so happy to be having dinner with my mom and his parents there and we all just laughed all night literally. God, I love him!" Gabriella finished with a smile.

Before Taylor could reply Sharpay walked out in dark pink Salt Creek tank top, a pair of dark wash County Line short shorts, a navy Hawthorne Spring scarf and a pair of white SoCal pattern flip flops, all from Hollister and said, "Oh, no she has that I-went-on-a-date-with-Troy-Bolten look on her face. Tay what did you say to her?"

Taylor turned to Sharpay and replied with a smile, "All I said was 'I take it your date with Troy went great last night' and so Gabriella finished said and finished with that look when you walked in. Oh and Good Morning, Sharpie. How did you sleep?"

"Oh you know it would have been great if I wasn't up last night cramming for my Critical Care Nursing test today." Sharpay replied, see unlike wanting to be a singer/actress like everybody in high school thought she wanted to do was totally wrong she just loved doing that as a hobby, but she proved everyone wrong when she started taking MD courses at U of A with the rest of the Wildcats instead of going to Georgetown University to study to become a Critical Care Nurse.

"Oh, yeah. I hope you do good Shar-Bear." Replied Gabriella remembering that Sharpay had a test today before they got out for Spring Break.

"Thanks, Brie- Ella. How about you?" Sharpay replied while checking her pink custom made Hollister messenger bag for her books, pens, pencils and notebooks for her to Critical Care Nursing class and to her Pharmacy in Nursing and Health Profession class.

"Nope, I have know clue what we're doing today. I only have one class today. How about you two?" Replied Gabriella.

"I only have one class which is my College Calculus III which I have a test in and then I'm done for the day until Spring Break's over with." Taylor replied while grabbing her brown HCO hoody, bag and brown messenger bag, along with her keys and waiting over by the door for Gabriella and Sharpay who were getting there stuff.

"I only have my Critical Care Nursing Class, so I don't know why I'm taking my other book…." Sharpay said and then threw her other book in on the couch and walking over to the door before saying, "and then I'm done for the day. What about the guys?"

"They all have basketball practice from 6am to 9am and then there done." Gabriella replied smiling knowing she would know what she would be doing after class. She would go to Troy's, Zeke's and Chad's dorm to find all three boys sleeping, nice and cozy in there beds from a brutal practice, like all the practices for the U of A Redhawks.

"Yep, and then we'll all go to their dorm and find them all nice and cozy in bed from another rough practice." Stated Taylor voicing Gabriella's thoughts along with herself and Sharpay's thoughts out loud, each knowing that it was true about the guys. They all then started laughing and walked out of the door and to Starbucks which they were happy to have one on campus for their morning refreshments and found Martha dress in a purple sundress from rue21 and Kelsi in a white hat, red tank top and white shorts from rue21, drinking each drinking a cup of Italian roast coffee talking about different things. Taylor, Gabriella and Sharpay all ordered themselves a honey latte and went to sit with Martha and Kelsi.

"Mind if we join?" Asked Sharpay.

"Not at all." Replied Martha.

"Okay." They replied and sat down and talked with Kelsi and Martha until it was time to go.

"So we all have one class today, how about you two?" Asked Taylor while taking a sip of her latte.

"Umm, I only have my physical science lab class today." Replied Martha, also like Taylor wanting to be a teacher and being able to go back to East High and teach Science.

"That's cool."

"I only have my Family Psychology class today." Replied Kelsi, who was also the one to surprise everybody when everyone saw in their senior year book, beside Kelsi Neilson's future dreams was she wanted to be a Family Psychologist, of course she would still write music and love it, but she just wanted to help people like what all the rest of the girls wanted to do, plus it always interested her in high school enough to where she wanted to be one.

Gabriella looked at her watch and replied knowing that all their classes started at the same time said, "Guys, we better go because we have ten minutes until our classes start." She got up and picked up her bag and holder bag as the rest of the girls where. All the girls said there goodbye's and went there separate ways to where their classes where.

_**(An hour later)**_

All the girls meet up at Sharpay's, Taylor's and Gabriella's three bedroom dorm after they all put their stuff in their dorm rooms and then walked over to the guy's dorm room building where they each would find their sleeping boyfriends. Taylor, Sharpay and Gabriella all found their boyfriends asleep in the three bedroom dorm they shared and each look off their flip flops and snuck in to lay with the boys. Martha and Kelsi each walked in to Ryan's and Jason's two bedroom dorm they shared and found them both asleep knowing that Ryan didn't have classes, so he would be still sleeping and Jason going back to sleep after his basketball practice, they both took off their flip flops and went to lay down with the boys.

**(With Troyella)**

Gabriella quietly slipped off her flip flops and drew the blankets down and slid into bed next to Troy only to have him wrap his arms around her and kissing her on the head before saying, "Good morning, beautiful. How was class?"

"Good morning, Wildcat. My class was good we just played a jeopardy game having to do with famous court trials. It was fun, but I missed my Wildcat."

"I'm not a Wildcat anymore, Brie." Troy replied with a smile knowing what she would say.

"But you'll always be MY Wildcat." She replied with a smile and a kiss.

"I love you, Brie."

"I love you too, Troy. So much." Gabriella replied and holding him tighter just like he was doing to her.

"So what do you want to do for Spring Break? Our very first one as college students."

"I don't know. Sharpay said her parents had a surprise for us so why don't we all head over their. Anyway we half to go because we all are having that Wildcat Family get together for the last day before Spring Break get together, remember?" Gabriella replied, using the nickname the Wildcats had giving their family, so they had the Wildcats and then the Wildcat Family which consisted of all of their parents.

"Does this mean I have to get up?" Troy asked with a smile.

"Yep, know come on."

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up." Troy replied getting up and throwing on a clean red shirt that read Wildcats Senior Class of 2008 and a pair of blue jeans and a pair of Vans sneakers. He also grabbed his U of A Redhawk hoody since Gabriella still had his Wildcat hoody.

"Ready?" He asked Gabriella who was putting her flip flops back on.

"Yep, lets go and get everyone else." Gabriella replied while entwining her and Troy's fingers. They walked out of Troy's bedroom door to find Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Martha, Kelsi and Jason ready, but no sign of Chad.

"Where's Chad at?" Asked Troy looking around for his best friend.

"He won't wake up." Sharpay replied

"I swear a bomb could go off right beside him and he could sleep through it." Replied Taylor rolling her eyes, but also letting her smile she was trying to hid slip.

"I'll go wake him up." Replied Gabriella.

"No use, Brie-Ella. We all tried and failed!" Replied Sharpay.

"But you haven't used my secret method have you? No! So fear not, Gabriella Montez is here to save the day." Gabriella replied while walking in to Chad's bedroom. In about 2 seconds everyone heard the door open and Gabriella running from Chad with a smile on her face and running to hide behind Troy.

"Oh no you don't, Gabriella. Troy won't be able to protect you."

"Oh yes he will. Right baby?" Gabriella replied while looking up at Troy with her famous pout she knew Troy couldn't resist.

"Right, Brie." Troy replied with a peck of the lips and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"HA!" Gabriella replied to Chad and then sticking her tongue out at him.

"Your whipped, dude."

"If I am so are you." Troy replied with a smile.

"I am not!" Replied Chad who then received a smack on the back of the head from Taylor.

"Don't lie, Chad Danforth!"

"Okay, I'm whipped."

"Thank you, know go get ready Chad." Replied Taylor after pecking him on the lips.

"I wouldn't be laughing you three, you guys are also whipped." Replied Chad after he came back fully dressed.

"We are not!" Replied Jason and Zeke, but not Ryan, knowing that if he said that then he would get smacked across the heads just as Jason and Zeke did once they said that.

"Anyway you guys all ready to go to Shar-Bear's house and see everyone?" Asked Gabriella.

"Yep." They all replied and then all of the Wildcats walked out the door and to the campus parking lot where they each found their cars.

Troy and Gabriella rode in his black DB9 by Aston Martin which was a graduation present from Mr. and Mrs. Evans along with Sharpay and Ryan. Chad and Taylor hopped into her silver Porsche Boxster 2005 also from the Evans's as a graduation present. Zeke and Sharpay hopped into his red Jeep Wrangler also like Taylor's and Troy's cars a graduation present from the Evans's family. Kelsi and Jason hopped into his green metallic Jeep Wrangler X, also a graduation present from the Evans's family. Ryan and Martha hopped into Ryan's dark blue ink Ford Fusion V6 SEL also a present from his parents and sister for graduation. They all drove the 2 hour drive to the Evans's mansion.

When they got there, Sharpay told them to park them in the two story car garage, so they did. They all got out and went out back to find their moms by the pool in chairs dressed in shorts and camisoles. And the dad's all in the pool playing a game of water volleyball occasionally having the moms laugh at them. Gabriella's mom, Inez Montez, was the first one to notice they were there except for Sharpay's dog Princess who was know in Sharpay's arms.

"Oh, Hey sweetie. Hi, Chad, Taylor, Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Kelsi, Martha and Jason. Glad to see you guys remembered this little get together." Inez said getting up with a smile and walking over to her daughter who was also smiling.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world mom. I missed you." Gabriella said hugging her mom and kissing her cheek. Her mom then moved on to hug Troy who gladly returned the hug.

"Hi, Inez. How are you?"

"I'm good. Thanks for asking Troy. How are you?" Inez asked while hugging the rest of the Wildcats.

"I'm awesome and I always will be as long as I have Brie with me." Troy said with a smile.

"You'll have me forever, Wildcat." Gabriella replied giving Troy's hand a squeeze.

"Nice to see you too haven't changed a bit." Replied Troy's mom, Lucille Bolten while walking over and giving Troy a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then moving to give Gabriella a hug.

"Hey, mom."

"Hey, Lucille. How are you?"

"I'm fine, honey. How are you? Is my son treating you right because if he's not I'll…." Lucille started to say until she got interrupted by her husband Jack Bolten walking over and saying, "Lucille, honey, Gabriella is a very smart girl if Troy didn't treat her right then she would have dumped him on the curb. Hello, son, Hello Gabriella." Jack said while hugging Gabriella and giving Troy a manly hug.

"Hey! What about us Coach?" Asked Chad breaking up the moment.

"Way to ruin the moment, honey." Replied Chad's mom, Vanessa Danforth while walking over to her son and giving Taylor a hug along with her son.

"Hi, Mrs. Danforth."

"Oh Taylor, how many times do I need to tell you call me Vanessa. Mrs. Danforth makes me sound so….so…old." She replied.

"Mom, you are old." Replied Chad.

"Chad Danforth, do not call your mom old! She's very beautiful." Replied Chad's dad, Kyle Danforth while yelling at his son and then giving him a manly hug and then hugging Taylor.

"Hello, Taylor how are you?"

"I'm fine Kyle thank you."

"Is my son being good to you?"

"Nothing I can't handle." Taylor replied with a smile.

"Sharpay and Ryan Evans get over here and give your mom a hug!" Yelled Sharpay's and Ryan's mom, Mary Evans.

"And your father, too." Replied their farther, Jason Evans.

"Daddddyy!" Sharpay squealed and ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hi, princess. How are you?"

"I'm great now that I get to see my daddy." Replied a very serious Sharpay.

"Hello, Zeke. How are you?" Asked Mr. Evans over his shoulder to his daughter's boyfriend who was visiting with his parents, Elizabeth and Trevor.

"I'm good Mr. Evans and you? Hello, Mrs. Evans." Zeke replied walking over to the Evans.

"I'm good, now Zeke you get over here and give me a hug." Ordered Mrs. Evans and Zeke did what she said with a smile.

"Taylor Annabelle, get over here and give your big sis a hug." Replied Taylor's 21 year old sister, Monica.

"Monica!" Taylor screamed and ran to give her big sis a hug.

"Hey, baby sis. How are you?"

"I'm great now that you're here. How are you?"

"I'm great now that I get to see my baby sis."

"Taylor Annabelle McKessie, don't forget about us!" Replied a very happy Mr. McKessie (Bryan) to see his youngest daughter.

"Hi daddy."

"Hi sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm great daddy. How are you?"

"I'm great sweetie."

"That's good. Where's mom?" Asked Taylor while looking around for her mom.

"I'm right here sweetie." Replied Taylor's mom, June walking out of the house and over to her daughter.

"Hi, mommy. How are you?"

"I'm good baby. How are you?"

"I'm great."

"Hello, Chad. How are you?" Asked Mrs. McKessie as she went over to give her youngest daughter's boyfriend a hug.

"I'm doing great June, but I'm hungry. How are you?"

"I'm great. Thanks for asking."

"Lunch is ready!" Replied Mr. Bolten as he took the barbecue chicken off of the grill.

"Barbecue chicken my favorite!" Replied both Troy and Chad running over to the table and digging in the different bowls and plates of food.

**(An hour later…)**

"So you guys, do you think we should tell the kids?" Asked Mr. Evans to all the parents while also grabbing the teens attention stopping them from the conversation about what they should do for Spring Break.

"I think so." Replied Mr. Bolten.

"Tell us what daddy?" Asked Sharpay.

"Well, us parents and Taylor's sister are all taking a trip for Spring Break. We'll all going to Japan!" Replied a very excited Mrs. Evans.

"Wow!" Replied all the Wildcats.

"AND we also all of us parents and Taylor's sister thought that you guys deserve a Spring Break trip also." Replied Mrs. Bolten and Mrs. Montez.

"Where?" Asked Chad and Sharpay.

"You guys all have to guess on place? And we'll each take turns telling you if your wrong, close or not the answer. Okay?"

"Okay" They all replied.

"Paris?" Asked Sharpay who got a no from Mrs. Evans.

"Los Angeles?" Asked Chad who got a no son from his dad.

"San Francisco?" Asked Jason who in return got a no from his mom and dad.

"NYC?" Asked Kelsi who also got a no.

"Boston?" Asked Zeke who also got a no.

"Santa Monica?" Asked Taylor who got a no from her sister.

"Manhattan?" Asked Ryan who got a no from his dad.

"Hawaii?" Asked Martha hopefully, but go a no from her mom.

While all this was going on Troy and Gabriella put their heads together and tried to figure it out together when it finally came down to them two left to guess.

"Can we guess together?" Asked a very hopeful Troy.

"Yes you can!" Replied Mrs. Evans.

"Ready, Troy. On the count of three…one…"

"Two…."

"Three, Orlando, Florida." They both said together.

"Finally, you got it!" Replied all the parents and Taylor's sister with a wide grin.

"That's not fair!" Replied Chad with a pout.

"Yes it is Mr. Danforth. We said that you COULD guess BUT we NEVER said you had to ALONE. You COULD GUESS TOGETHER!" Replied Mr. Bolten in his coaching/teacher voice to Chad with a smile.

"When do we leave for Florida mom?" Asked Sharpay.

"You leave at 1pm today and you'll have a non-stop flight to Orlando, Florida and be there by 7pm. When you get there we hired a limo driver to pick you all up and take you to the International Plaza Resort & Spa the name of your hotel and we booked 5 suites. Troy & Gabriella will have a suite, Chad & Taylor will have one, Martha & Ryan will have one, Sharpay & Zeke will have one and Kelsi & Jason will have one. We figured since you'll all old enough that you couples could share a suite together. Is that okay?" Asked Mrs. Evans to the teens.

"It's perfectly fine." They all replied flashing their boyfriends/girlfriends smiles all except Troy who also winked while smiling.

"Well, its noon right now. So you better get back to the campus and start packing. Before you leave the campus call the driver Sharpay so that way you guys don't need to leave your cars there."

"Okay, how long are we staying?" Asked Sharpay.

"Two Weeks." Replied Mrs. Montez for Mrs. Evans.

A course of Yeses came from the Wildcats. They all hugged their parents and the other Wildcats parents promising to call and email them. They also promised they all would look out for each other especially the guys looking out for the girls, especially if you were their boyfriends. The girls also promised they would be careful and make sure the boys don't do anything stupid knowing them. Which got a course of heys from the boys which caused everyone to laugh.

They all got out of the cars and went their separate ways to the dorms, Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella all heading to their three bedroom dorm building where there dorm was with all the other three bedroom dorms, Kelsi and Martha heading to the dorm building that had one room dorms with two beds one dorm. Troy, Chad, and Zeke all headed to the boys three bedroom dorm building where their dorm was, leaving Ryan and Jason to go to the one room dorms with two beds building.

At 12:30pm they all had their stuff packed and where on the plane after getting to the airport. It turned out Sharpay's parents put them in first class, so Troy and Gabriella sat together with Sharpay and Zeke beside them, Chad and Taylor behind them, Kelsi and Jason behind Chad and Taylor and across from Chad and Taylor sat Ryan and Martha.

"Hello, this is your captain speaking. Please fasten your seatbelts until we are safely up in the air! Thank you!" Replied the plane captain. The Wildcats did what they were told and once the captain gave the okay to unbuckle their seatbelts they did and settled down to watch _She's the Man _starring Amanda Bynes, Channing Tatum and Robert Hoffman.

Six hours later the Wildcats all got off the plane gathered their luggage and put it in the white stretch limo after finding the driver. They all fell asleep on the drive to the hotel. When they got there they sleepily walked in and let Ryan and Sharpay checked in for the Wildcat group.

"Hello, I'm Sharpay Evans and this is my brother Ryan Evans. My parents made reservations for 5 suites?"

"Hey Shar, its mom I got to take this" Ryan told his sister.

"Okay, Ryan. Tell mom that I said hi mom and I miss you daddy."

"Evans, Sharpay and Ryan." The lady said looking at the reservation book for them, after a minute she replied " Yep here it is Miss. Evans. Five Tower Rooms in the tower part of the hotel. Now the food that you order, the spa treatment if you get it and a ride to wherever you need to go, get charged to one bill?"

"Umm…"

"Yes, please all except for the ride our own means of transporation, thank you though. My father, Mr. Evans said to mail fax him the bill when we all checkout, he also said he left us something that he sent through mail here for us?" Ryan said stepping in for Sharpay and doing exactly what his dad told him to do.

"Okay, Mr. Evans and here is the envelope along with keys. Have a nice stay!"

"Thank you." They both replied.

"Alright so we are all on the top floor of the tower part of the hotel. So who wants suite 1714?" Ryan asked having a pretty good feeling that Troy would pick it because of the number 14 in it thinking that his dad had something to do with it.

"Me and Brie, will take it." Replied Troy standing up and grabbing the three card keys.

"Troy, give me one of those keys in case of emergency and then give Brie-Ella one." Replied Sharpay taking one of them from Troy who gave the other one of the two left to a sleepy Gabriella who was leaning on his shoulder have asleep.

"Alright, now we all need to give Sharpay the third key in case of emergency. And the other one to our significant other so Sharpay has one along with your boyfriend and/or girlfriend. No who will take 1713?" Ryan asked.

"Me and Zeke will. Ryan you keep the third key though."

"Okay, Shar. Now who wants suite 1715?"

"Me and Taylor will take it!" Replied Chad giving one of the keys to Taylor and one to Sharpay while he kept the other one.

"Alright, Martha do you want 1716 or 1717?" Asked Ryan to his girlfriend who like all the other girls minus Sharpay where half asleep.

"1717, please Ryan." Came Martha's reply.

"Okay, baby. I'll put this one in your jacket pocket, I'll keep one and give you the other one Shar. Okay?" Ryan asked turning to his almost now starting to fall asleep sister.

"Yep."

"Now, that leaves, Jason and Kelsi in suite 1716. Is that okay?"

"Yep that's even Jason's basketball number."

"I think my dad had that planned out somehow. "Anyway lets go up to the rooms and head to bed." Ryan said now getting more tired himself.

They all got up and followed the bellhops who each had a cart for each of their luggage.

"Here we are the top floor where you will find your rooms." Replied the one bellhop.

The Wildcats couples each went to find their rooms and unlocked the doors and walked into gigantic rooms that where more like penthouses instead of suites. The bellhops each put their bags by the door and walked out the door, but not before each of the girls told the guys to tip the bellhops.

**(Troyella's Suite)**

"Troy I'm going to get changed in my Pjs and then go to bed. I'll unpack tomorrow." Gabriella replied grabbing her pajamas out of her one out of the 8 suites cases she had and walked into the bathroom. She didn't take long to change because five minutes later Gabriella came out in a pair of red stain pants and a matching cami and hopped into bed next to Troy. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he did the same with her while she rested her head on his chest after giving him a kiss.

"I love you, Brie"

"I love you too, Wildcat."

Author's Note…. Well here's the first Chapter I hope you liked it. Luv ya. I won't post another one until I get 3 to 5 reviews. Much love, Jessica

P.S. There is link for the cars and dorm bedrooms on my profile. By the way Happy Easter!!


	3. First Day of Spring Break

_**/She's somebody's hero**_

_**A hero to her baby with a skinned up knee**_

_**A little kiss is all she needsThe keeper of the cheerios**_

_**The voice that brings Snow White to life**_

_**Bedtime stories every nightAnd that smile lets her know**_

_**She's somebody's hero/**_

Gabriella's cellphone went off at 6am that morning, she quickly reached over to the white nightstand by the bed and answered it before it woke Troy up who was sleeping peacefully beside her.

"Hi, mommy. What's wrong?"

"Hello baby girl. Nothings wrong. I just wanted to call and let you know that we landed safety here in Rome, so you wouldn't worry your beautiful head off." Gabriella's mom replied with a smile that Gabriella couldn't see since her mom was half way across the world.

"Okay, thanks mommy. Umm mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Did you have to wake me up at 6 in the morning?"

"Opps, sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to!"

"It's okay mom. I love you."

"I love you too."

"So take pictures for me?"

"Of course. Hey maybe for summer you can convince Troy to take here."

"Oh yeah he would be trilled." Gabriella replied half jokingly and seriously.

"You know he loves you sweetie."

"I know he does mommy. If the last 2 ½ years has proved anything then its proved that our love will always prevail, we our both willingly to fight for each other and that we want this relationship to last forever." Gabriella told her mom while smiling at Troy sleeping next to her.

"Well, I'm going to let you go sweetie. I love you and miss you."

"I love you and miss you to, mommy. Stay safe, call and email me."

"I will. You stay safe."

"Mom, I'm sure Troy will make absolutely sure that I'm well protected and safe." Gabriella said half joking and being serious while smiling at her sleeping boyfriend.

"Oh I know he will and Lucille said 'he better or else' same with Jack." Inez said with a laugh.

"Bye mom. Love you."

"Bye sweetie. Love you too."

_Click…._

_Since I'm up I must as well get a shower and unpack my stuff before I wake Troy up. _Thought Gabriella, carefully and quietly getting out of bed and going over to one of her suitcases and grabbing an outfit. Then going to her other one and grabbing her bathroom stuff, but then deciding to take the whole suitcase in there because it was all mostly bathroom stuff.

She unpacked all her stuff in the suitcase with her bathroom stuff in it, set her outfit on the counter by the sink, turned on the water after shutting the door and stripping down and getting in a nice hot shower.

30 minutes later Gabriella got out, turned off the water wrapped herself in a towel and then applied her vanilla buttercream body cream, put on her vanilla deodorant and then started putting on her cloths. She decided on wearing a navy Cardiff bikini top, matching navy Cardiff bikini strip bottoms with a pair of light wash cabrillo beach denim short shorts over them and a pair of cream HCO leather flip flops, all from Hollister Co. She dried her hair and then straitened it and then she put on a white leather hair band in her hair. She then grabbed her make up and grabbed out her TruBlend liquid foundation and put it on, grabbed her golden tan cheek bronzer and put it on, her midnight black eyeliner and put that on, her after midnight eyeshadow from the Queen collection and put it on, her very black volume mascara from the Queen collection and put it on and her sugar and spice lip gloss from the Queen collection, all from Cover Girl. After checking herself over she cleaned up the her wet towel and put in on the rack, cleaned up the washcloth and put it in the side of the bathtub to dry, put her makeup back in her brown leather Louis Vuitton bag that had her name on it which Sharpay had it custom made for her for her birthday, all except her lip gloss and eyeliner she put that in her Hollister brown tide beach tote along with her cellphone, her red 3rd gen iPod, her wallet and her card key for the suite. After that she walked out of the bathroom after turning off the light with her tote, she put the tote on the chair in the living area with her navy Spring Valley zip up hoody from Hollister incase she needed it today, she put her Chanel sunglasses that she got from Mrs. Evans for her birthday and put them in her tote. While she was doing all this she didn't even see that her boyfriend was watching her every move so when she turned around she was startled.

"Morning beautiful." Said Troy with a grin.

"Troy, you could have told me you were awake, you jerk!" Replied Gabriella trying to pull off a stern look, but instead came out with a wide grin.

"What no good morning Wildcat?"

"Good morning Wildcat." Gabriella said once she reached Troy and gave him a slow passionate kiss and then pulled back much to Troy's disapproval.

"So why are you so awake this morning?" She asked him.

"My mom decided to call me at 6:40 this morning saying she got there safe along with everyone else. I told her that there's a big time difference between Florida and Rome."

"At least you got more sleep! My mom woke me up at 6 this morning." Gabriella replied.

"I'm sorry baby by the way you are so NOT wearing that outfit today!" Said a very serious and overprotective Troy.

"Oh I so AM."

"Are NOT."

"Are TOO."

"Fine, but if one guy ever thinks, looks, glances, touch or anything I am so going to kick his ass!" Said a very overprotective Troy.

"Troy, you know I LOVE YOU. Not anyone else. You CAN trust me, baby."

"It's not you I don't trust its other men, Brie. I mean I know your hot and sexy and all, but I just don't want to lose you."

"You'll NEVER EVER lose me. You're stuck WITH ME, Troy Alexander Bolton. FOREVER."

"Good and you Gabriella Marie Montez is stuck WITH ME FOREVER AND TILL THE END OF TIME." Troy said giving her a kiss and then a hug.

"I love you, Wildcat."

"I love you too, Brie."

Gabriella got off of the bed and from Troy's protective and safe arms and over to her tote and grabbed her sidekick and picked it up.

"Hey Shar-Bear." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Hey Brie-Ella. I take it your mom woke you up at 6 too."

"You got that right. Troy's mom didn't call him until 6:40 this morning so he got more sleep."

"Same with Zeke's mom! I swear it's kinda like they did it on purpose! Don't you think?"

"Yeah."

"So are you wearing your bathing suit with a pair of jean short shorts over them today?"

"Yeah, I'm wearing my navy Cardiff string top and bottoms with a pair of light wash cabrillo beach jean short shorts and a pair of cream HCO leather flip flops. You?"

"I'm wearing my dark pink string Balboa Island string bikini bottoms with a matching top. I put on the same pair of jean shorts you have on over it and I'm going to take a white Spring Valley zip up hoody with me. I'm also wearing a pair of white Hollister Core flip flops. I even straitened my hair and put it up in a high ponytail. You?"

"Hold up a minute." Gabriella said and turned to Troy who said her name and said, "Yeah, Wildcat?"

"I'm going to go get a shower, okay? I love you."

"Okay, love you too."

"Alright Shar-Bear I'm back. Sorry Troy wanted to tell me he was getting in the shower." Gabriella said going to the door after she heard a knock on it. She opened it up and found Taylor and Chad on the other side. "Hey you guys. Come on in."

"Who's there Brie-Ella?"

"Tay and Chadster."

"Oh, well Ryan, Martha, Kelsi and Jason just got here. Right now Zeke's in the shower and then I say we head over to your suite and then we all can get breakfast?"

"Yeah, that's sounds good. Well I'm going to go. I love you Shar-Bear."

"Love you too, Brie-Ella." And then Sharpay hung up as did Gabriella.

"Who was that Gabster?"

"It was…" Gabriella started to say, but Taylor beat her to it.

"It was Sharpay. Didn't you hear her say 'Bye SHAR- Bear? Oh my God, are you an idiot!"

"But you love me anyhow."

"Unfortutaly."

"Exactly." After a minute he said, "Hey!" Just now getting it which everyone laughed at.

"What did you do now, bro?" Asked Troy walking out of the bathroom in a pair of navy blue Ormond Beach T-shirt, blue Bluffs Beach board shorts and a pair of navy HCO pop rubber flip flops, all from HCO and went over and wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist.

"Nothing, dude. And can you not do that?" Chad asked Troy as he was kissing Gabriella's neck. Chad then felt a hand slap him on the back of the head knowing it was Taylor he turned to her and said, "Ow! What was that for?"

"Ruining the moment."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, Chadster theirs someone at the door anyhow." Replied Gabriella getting out of Troy's arms and ran to the door and opened it to find Sharpay, Zeke, Martha, Kelsi, Jason and Ryan in the doorway.

"Hey, Brie-Ella." Said Sharpay as she gave Gabriella a hug.

"Hey, Shar-Bear."

"Hey, Brie-Ella." She replied with a smile and returning Sharpay's hug.

"Hey, Laker. You look ready for Spring Break." Gabriella said giving Zeke who was dressed in a white classic muscle T from Aero, a pair of red hibiscus broad shorts from Aero, a pair of khaki molded plaid flip flops from Aero and a pair of black extra wide aviator sunglasses from Aero also.

"Thanks! You look great too Rie."

"Zeke!" They both heard Sharpay say.

"Yeah, baby?" Asked Zeke.

"Yeah, Shar-Bear?" Asked Gabriella.

"Zeke, you gave Brie-Ella a great, but in our room I got a good. I'm your girlfriend." Sharpay said jokingly.

"Sorry babe." Zeke said just causing everyone to laugh including himself and Sharpay.

"Hey happy girl." Greeted Jason who was dressed in a pair of red paisley board shorts from Aero, a white graphic T from Aero, a pair of brown leather flip flops and a pair of wide silver aviator sunglasses on the top of his head.

"Hey Jas Allen. You do look great!"

"Thanks" Replied a blushing Gabriella.

"Hey Jas!" Said Troy.

"Yeah, captain?"

"Stop hitting on my girl and get over here."

"Coming." Jason said with a smile.

"Hey Gabriella Marie. You look wow." Said Ryan who was dressed in a pair of blue floral print Ponto Beach board shorts from Hollister, a blue La Jolla polo from Hollister and a pair of dark brown HCO leather flip flops, who also got a very jealous glare from Troy and Martha, but Martha knew Ryan loved her.

"Thanks, Ry. You look great too." Gabriella said giving him a hug.

"Hey, shinning star. Their all wrong, you look hot." Greeted Kelsi.

"Aw, thanks Kels. I love you. By the way you look hot too." Gabriella stated seeing Kelsi's outfit which was a orange Doheney string bikini top and matching bottoms from Hollister, but the bottoms had a pair of brown arrow point short shorts and a pair of navy brown Hollister Core flip flops. On the top of her head her hair was pulled up in a messy bun with her pair of brown Chanel sunglasses and on her arm was a white HCO tote.

"Thanks."

"Hey, Angel. Kelsi's right you do look hot." Stated Martha who was dressed in a white string bikini top and matching bottoms from Old Navy with a pair of jean short shorts to cover the bottoms and a pair of white Hollister Core flip flops. On the top of her head her hair was pulled up into a pony tail and her white Chanel sunglasses.

"Thanks, dancing babe. So do you." Gabriella replied as they walked over to the rest of the Wildcats.

"By the way Tay you look great, too." Stated Sharpay with a smile noticing Taylor's outfit which was a brown Doheney bikini and matching bottoms, the bottoms had a pair of brown arrow point short shorts over them and on her feet sat a pair of brown Hollister rubber flip flops. On the top of her head her hair was straight and her brown Chanel sunglasses.

"Aww, thanks Sharpie so do you."

"What about me?"

"You look great to Chadster." Replied Gabriella with a smile noticing Chad's outfit which was a from Hollister, a pair of blue Las Tunas board shorts, a blue new jetty T and a pair of navy HCO pop rubber flip flops.

"Alright so are we ready to go eat?"

"Yeah, where do you guys want to eat?"

"How about Bob Evans? Its only a few minutes from here, so we could walk." Asked Gabriella who was looking at the resorts area map on her laptop and noticing all the places to eat.

"Sounds cool." Troy said.

"Yeah, lets go. I'm hungry." Stated Chad walking to the door and opening it.

"When aren't you?" Asked Sharpay.

"Never." Stated the boys with a laugh causing the girls to laugh and then causing Chad to pout.

* * *

**(At Bob Evans)**

When they walked into Bob Evans they walked up to the lady at the podium.

"Hello, welcome to Bob Evans. How can I help you?" Asked the lady.

"Well, we came for breakfast this morning." Ryan said with a smile.

"That was dumb of me sorry. So table for how many?" She said looking at the computer touch screen.

"Table for ten, please." Replied Sharpay.

"Well, you be paying cash, check or credit?"

"Cash."

"Separate bills or all one?"

"Hold on a second." Sharpay said and turned to everyone else. "Do you guys want to get on bill and split it? Or do we want our own?"

"One bill split it." They all replied.

"One bill please and then we'll split it."

"Okay, your waitress will be right with you."

"Thank you."

Not long after that a nice middle aged lady came up to them and told them to follow her saying her name was Ruby.

"Well, here's your table and your menus. Now what can I get you to drink you decide what to eat?" Ruby said taking out her tablet and pen and waiting for them to start.

"I'll have a glass of hot chocolate." Said Gabriella starting out her side of the table were Troy sat beside her, Chad beside him, Taylor beside Chad and Kelsi beside Taylor.

"I'll have a glass of coffee." Said Troy.

"Anything in it?"

"Nope, just black, please." Said Troy.

"I'll have a glass of milk, please." Said Chad.

"I'll have a glass of hot tea with honey, please." Replied Taylor.

"I'll have a glass of apple juice." Replied Kelsi.

"I'll have a glass of milk." Replied Jason starting Jason's side of the table were Ryan sat beside him, Martha beside Ryan, Zeke beside Martha and Sharpay beside Zeke.

"I'll have a glass of hot tea, please." Replied Ryan.

"I'll have a glass of orange juice." Replied Martha.

"I'll have a glass of black coffee." Replied Zeke.

"And I'll have a glass of hot chocolate." Replied Sharpay finishing up the ordering of the drinks.

"Alright, I will go get that for you dears and be right back, but first let me make sure I got this right, you want 2 glasses of hot chocolate?"

"Yep." Replied both Gabriella and Sharpay with a smile.

"1 glass of orange juice?"

"Yep." Replied Martha.

"1 glass of apple juice?"

"Yep." Replied Kelsi.

"2 glasses of milk?"

"Yep." Replied Jason and Chad.

"2 glasses of black coffee?"

"Yep." Replied Troy and Zeke.

"And 2 glasses of hot tea?"

"Yep." Replied both Taylor and Ryan with a smile.

"Alright, darlings. I'll be right back."

"She's a such a sweet lady." Stated Gabriella with a smile which everyone nodded agreeing with her.

"Here, you go kids. Now what can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have the stacked and stuffed caramel banana pecan cream hotcakes." Replied Gabriella starting the same order sequence over again.

"I'll have the cinnamon cream stacked and stuffed hotcakes."

"I'll have the Belgian waffle with both raspberry and strawberry topping." Replied Chad licking his lips and then he added to it, "I'll also have some thick-sliced bacon and an English muffin."

"That all one order, dear?" Asked Ruby.

"Yep."

"I'll have the blueberry cream stacked and stuffed hotcakes." Replied Taylor picking up the order of the ordering of food again.

"I'll have the French toast with strawberry topping."

"I'll have the same but with no topping." Replied Jason after Kelsi got done ordering on Gabriella's side of the table.

"I'll have the hotcakes with no topping please." Replied Ryan.

"I'll have the hotcakes with strawberry topping please." Replied Martha.

"I'll have the cinnamon cream stacked and stuffed hotcakes." Replied Zeke.

"And I'll have the caramel banana pecan cream stacked and stuffed hot cakes, please." Replied Sharpay.

"Alright, I'll take this to the kitchen and then when your foods done I'll bring your food to you." Ruby said and then walked off to the kitchen.

_**/**__**You're a true friend**_

_**You're here till the end**_

_**You pull me aside when somethin ain't right**_

_**Talk with me now and into the night**_

_**Till it's alright again**_

_**You're a true friend/**_

"Shar-Bear why are you calling me when I'm right here?" Asked Gabriella to Sharpay because Sharpay's ringtone that Gabriella set on her phone to let herself know who was calling went off.

"I texted you. Read it and don't let anyone else see."

"Okay." Gabriella said and she took out her sidekick and went to text messages and opened up Sharpay's text message and read it without anyone seeing.

_**From: Shar-Bear**_

_**--Message--**_

_Brie-Ella, look that guy at the bar over there eatin ain't he hott or wut?_

_**--End--**_

Gabriella took a quick peek and then texted Sharpay back.

/_**You're a true friend**_

_**You're here till the end**_

_**You pull me aside when somethin ain't right**_

_**Talk with me now and into the night**_

_**Till it's alright again**_

_**You're a true friend/**_

"Shar-Bear if we're going to text back and forth, put your phone on vibrate I did it with mine, so we won't disturb anyone."

"Okay, Brie-Ella." Replied Sharpay putting her phone on vibrate and then looking at the text from Gabriella.

**From: Brie-Ella**

_**--Message--**_

_Yeah, he so is!! OMG!!_

_**--End--**_

Sharpay quickly texted Gabriella back and waited for her reply.

Gabriella felt her hand vibrate knowing it was her phone she answered it thinking it was Sharpay's text message, but it turned out Taylor texted her.

_**From: Tay**_

_**--Message--**_

_Hey, wut she want??_

_**--End--**_

Gabriella quickly opened Sharpay's text before replying back to Taylor's.

_**From: Shar-Bear**_

_**--Message--**_

_Guess wut? He checkin u out! Hopefully Troy won't c!_

_**--End--**_

Gabriella took another quick peek at the guy and then replied to Sharpay's text and then sent it and waited for Sharpay's reply before telling Taylor.

Sharpay's hand quickly vibrated and she opened it up and read the text from Gabriella.

**From: Brie-Ella**

_**--Message--**_

_OMG! He is! Ik hopefully Troy won't c. Tay wants 2 kno wut we txt about can I tell??_

_**--End--**_

Sharpay quickly messaged Gabriella back.

Gabriella's phone again vibrated in her hand, opening it she found a new text from Sharpay.

**_From: Shar-Bear_**

**_--Message--_**

_Yeah, tell her. Idc. I don't think TB will c the guy lookin' u! Which he is still totally doin._

**_--End--_**

Gabriella quickly texted Sharpay back and then texted Taylor back.

Taylor's phone vibrated on the table, she reached over and picked it up seeing it was a text from Gabriella.

_**From: Gabriella**_

_**--Message--**_

_Hey, srry. I was waiting 4 Shar-Bear's okay. We txt about the cute guy over the bar eatin. He total hottie or wut? Txt back. Ily. P.s. don't let your bf c you he tell TB. B.c that guy is checkin me out._

_**--End--**_

Taylor quickly glanced at the guy at the table and texted Gabriella before closing her phone.

Gabriella's cell quickly vibrated again and she picked it up to find Sharpay and Taylor both texted her back.

She opened Sharpay's first.

_**From: Shar-Bear**_

_**--Message--**_

_He still checkin you out along w. his cutie of friends._

_**--End--**_

She then texted Sharpay back and then opened Taylor's text message and read it.

_**From: Tay**_

_**--Message--**_

_He is cutie! He deff. Checkin u out._

_**--End--**_

She quickly glanced at the guy again and went back to texting Taylor back.

While this whole text messaging conversation was going on Troy, Chad and Zeke where also having one without the girls knowing.

Troy's phone quietly vibrated and he picked up to see Zeke texted him back.

_**From: Z man**_

_**--Message--**_

_Shar, won't tell me. Srry dude. Wish I cld b of service__**.**_

_**--End--**_

Troy quickly texted him back and then opened Chad's text.

_**From: Your Bro**_

_**--Message--**_

_I snuck a peek at Tay's phone. She, GM, SE r talkin' bout a guy counter bein' hot & checking lil sis out! Dude where is he I'm gonna kill him.(Mad)_

_**--End--**_

Troy quickly looked at the counter and saw him checking out Gabriella, so he hurried up and texted Chad back and then texted Zeke to tell him what the girls are talking about. After he was done texting them he slipped his arm around Gabriella who was done texting with the girls and gave her a slow passionate kiss.

"Sorry, to break up the moment, kids. But your food has arrived."

"Finally." Mummbled Chad.

"Thank you." Replied Gabriella and everyone else.

After about 40 minutes later they were all done and asked for the bill.

"Okay, if we're going to slip this bill of 45.43 between ten people?" Asked Chad.

"4.54 is how much we each pay." Replied Gabriella quickly with a smile.

"What?" Asked Chad.

"Easy babe, Gabriella just divided 45.43 by 10 and got 4.543, so you just drop the three and just have the 4.54." Explained Taylor.

"Oh, and don't say anything you guys." Chad said to everyone knowing some one was going to say something about him getting in to college if you couldn't figure that out.

"Let's each leave a five dollar tip for Ruby." Replied Taylor taking out a five and putting in on the money for the bill. So they all did and walked out into the bright sun after they all put on their sunglasses.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Asked Ryan turning to the gang.

"Shopping!" All the girls squealed.

"No, not that!" Replied Chad.

"Come on, Chadster, you guys go with us shopping until lunch, then we go wherever you want to go, then we can go to the Epcot Center and have fun and then go out to dinner. Please?" Gabriella asked.

Chad stood there and thought for a minute and then nodded his head agreeing with the rest of the guys making each of their girlfriends jump in their boyfriends arm and kiss then passionately.

"Let's go rent a car then." Replied Chad.

"No, need all I need to do is call the limo daddy hired for the trip." Replied Sharpay already on her cell talking to the driver.

Five minutes later the driver pulled up and they all got in and headed to the Mall at Millenia for the girls. Before they got out of the call after arriving at the beautiful mall, they heard the limo driver, Alfred, say to them "Ms. Evans, your dad sent this over this morning from Rome."

"Oh, thank you Alfred. How many times have I asked you to please call me Sharpay?"

"What did dad send us, sis?" Asked Ryan.

"I don't know." She replied and then opened the enveloped and pulled out a letter from her dad and mom and read it out loud.

**(The letter)**

**Dear Sons and Daughter,**

**We hope you are enjoying your first day of Spring vacation with so much excitement. We, as in Mrs. Evans and I, decided we would make it even more fun and let you guys have these unlimited credit cards each with your name on them. You ****CAN**** and ****WILL**** use them on everything you want, like, see and or love. So have fun and a glorious vacation. We love you. No need to thank us. You guys are all like our sons and daughters and we love you just as much as we love our to kids. No need to worry about how much you spend. Believe me we have plenty. We cleared it up with your parents and they agree. Don't worry we are going to surprise them to with unlimited credit cards when we arrive in Rome, Italy.**

**With all our love,**

**Your mom and Dad**

**P.S. We know the girls will enjoy this with all the shopping they will probably do, sorry boys! But just to warn you there will be more surprises to come. We love you to Sharpay!**

After Sharpay was done reading, squealing with the girls and laughing with everyone because of what her dad said about loving her too, she reached in and pulled out 10 unlimited credit cards. After passing them out they all got out and walked into the mall. When they got inside their jaws all dropped to the floor by how amazing this mall was. The girls decided to start shopping at the bottom and working their way up.

* * *

**(Neiman Marcus)**

Gabriella was the first one to check out before anyone with an aqua juicy couture one-shoulder dress, a pool blue floral-print tank, a pair of hot pink stretch lace thongs, a pair of light pink stretch lace thongs, a pair of turquoise stretch lace thongs, a pair of watermelon pink stretch lace thongs, a pink Vanderbuilt nylon shoulder bag, a schiapparelli pink cashmere blanket, a sapphire short beaded across the bust silk dress, red strappy grosgrain heels, a pair of black Valentino strappy patent heels, a pair of Valentino strappy Napa gold heels, a pair of chocolate Koolaburra Inc heart uggs, a pair of chocolate Koolaburra Inc crown uggs and a pair of black Prada patent platform wedges. She paid for her bill of 4591, signed the slip, grabbed her card and bags and went over to the entrance to wait for everyone else.

Troy was already over by the door when Gabriella came over because he didn't quiet like anything he saw here, so when she came over he grabbed her bags in his one hand, grabbed her hand in his other and entwined their fingers and kissed her on the lips and winked at her.

Sharpay was the next one to surprisingly the next one to check out with a pink ombre silk dress, a pair of gold Versace mirrored t-strap heels, a pair of fuchsia Manolo Blahnik shiny sequin pumps, a pair of gold Salvantore Ferragamo stati uniti paillettes pumps, a pair of gray Koolaburra Inc wing uggs, a pair of Koolaburra cross uggs, a pink juicy couture Jordy Jacquard shoulder bag and Agraria lemon verbena AirEssence fragrance with tray. She happily paid her bill of 3170 with her credit card, signed the slip, grabbed her car and bag and walked over to the door where all the guys where along with Gabriella. Zeke took her bags from her when she got there and put them in one hand while he wrapped his free arm around Sharpay.

Taylor was the next one to check out with a couple of outfits. Her first outfit was a purple Issa London twist-front dress with a pair of black Manolo Blahnik fieno sequined heels and a violet D&G Dolce & Gabbana patent clutch. She also bought 2 sets of chocolate borgata curtains for her windows in her dorm bedroom and a black and white Ella Moss striped cami. Taylor happily paid her bill of 3570, signed the slip, grabbed her bags and credit card and walked over to the entrance to find everyone already over there.

"Wow, Kelsi, Martha you guys didn't get anything?" Taylor asked after she pecked Chad on the lips for taking her bags and then wrapping her arm around his waist as he did the same to her.

"Nope." They both replied.

"Oh, okay. So where are we headed to next?" Taylor asked.

"Um, how about Bloomingdale's?" Asked Gabriella.

"Yeah, lets go there." The other four girls replied. They all walked out of Neiman Marcus with each girl either holding hands with their boyfriend or their arm around their boyfriend and the guys doing the same.

* * *

**(Bloomingdale's)**

Kelsi was the first one this time to check out, out of the Wildcats, with a cherry red strapless keyhole back dress, a pair of black UGG Australia classic short uggs, a white Rebecca Minkoff Lex shoulder bag, a pair of red juicy couture enamel hoops, a red jade nuggaard design cluster pendant necklace, a set of 4 red Chamak by Priya Kakkar Resin with multi stone bangle set and a white echo textured silk wrap. She happily used her unlimited credit card that she got today and paid for her bill of 763, signed the slip, grabbed her card back along with bags and went over to the door to wait for everyone else.

Jason was the first guy out of the Wildcats to check out with a pair of juicy couture bumble bee studs for Kelsi's 14 year old sister, Jasmine and a 16oz philosophy cinnamon buns 3 in 1 shower gel for his mom. He smiled at the lady behind the register and gave her his 64 in cash and grabbed his receipt and his medium sized bag and went over to where Kelsi, took her bags in his hand that had his bag in it and grabbed her other hand with his empty one and entwined their fingers after he brought her hand up to his lips.

"I love you Kelsi."

"I love you too, Jason."

Martha was the next one to check out with a David Meister color block strapless dress with a black ribbon that ties in the back going around her bust line, a pair of black Stuart Weitzman "Solitaire" heels, 2 starlight barware by block glasses for her dad and 2 Stella wine glasses for her mom. She happily paid her bill of 750.99 with her credit card she got today from the Evans, signed the slip, grabbed her card and bag and walked over to where Jason, Kelsi and Ryan stood waiting for everyone else. Ryan quickly grabbed her bag when she got there and wrapped his arm around her and kissed the side of her head.

Chad was the next one to check out with one new wave wine glass for his mom and an Astra wine glass for his mom. He also bought 3 pairs of gold Kenneth Jay Lane hoops, one pair for Taylor (without her knowing), one pair for Taylor's 21 year old sister, Monica and one pair for his Gabriella, since in a month Troy's and Gabriella's three year anniversary is coming up and the gang plus parents where throwing a surprise anniversary party for them back home. Happy with what he got, Chad gave the lady his unlimited credit card he got today and gave it to the lady behind the register to pay for his bill of 265.75, he signed the slip and went over to where Martha, Ryan, Kelsi and Jason where.

Taylor was the next one to check out with a chocolate juicy couture sequined triangle bikini top and matching bottoms, a black and gray stripe cable hoody and a ivory and oatmeal striped cable hoody for her sister. She also got 2 Noir gold love bangles, one for Gabriella for her three year anniversary and one for her mom. She also bought a Noir silver love bangle for Chad's mom and a Duchesse crystal 5X7 Frame by Vera Wang to put a rare picture that she got of Troy and Gabriella that she was going to put in there and give it to Troy for his and Gabriella's three year anniversary. She happily paid her bill of 588 with her own money, grabbed her bags and went over to where Chad, Kelsi, Jason, Martha and Ryan were. When she got over there Chad quickly took her bags from her, pecked her on the lips and wrapped his empty arm that was empty of any bags and wrapped it around her waist.

Zeke was the next one to check out with 2 Duchesse Crystal 5X7 Frames by Vera Wang, one for his mom and one for Sharpay's mom. Happy with what he got he gave the lady his 200 cash, grabbed his receipt and small bag and went over to the Wildcats minus Troy, Gabriella and Sharpay.

Sharpay was the next one to check out with a 16oz bottle of philosophy strawberry milkshake 3 in 1 shower gel for herself, a 16oz bottle of philosophy powdered sugar cookie 3 in 1 shower gel for part and one of many of Gabriella's anniversary presents, a bottle of 16oz vanilla birthday cake 3 in 1 shower gel for Gabriella's present of many more, a large vanilla suede pillar candle for Gabriella's anniversary present of many and a pink and chocolate juicy couture sail nylon shoulder bag for herself. She happily gave the lady 70.40 in cash for her bill, grabbed her receipt and bags and went over to where all the Wildcats minus Troy and Gabriella where. When she got over there Zeke immediately took her bags in his hands, kissed her on the lips and told her he loved her.

Troy was the next one to check out with a Noir gold laugh bangle for Gabriella, a noir gold live bangle for Gabriella, a pink juicy couture watch with little hearts in it for Gabriella and 2 glass crosses, one for his mom and one for Gabriella's mom. He happily paid for his bill of 905 with his own money, grabbed his bags and went over to the Wildcats minus Gabriella to wait for Gabriella who checking out just behind him.

Gabriella checked out with a chocolate and pink juicy couture sail nylon shoulder bag, a grey and white juicy couture embroidered velour daydreamer shoulder tote, a peck blue and lipstick red juicy couture strawberry terry daydreamer shoulder tote and a pink and black juicy couture choose juicy beach towel. She happily used cash to pay for her bill of 670, grabbed her bags and went over to where the rest of the gang was. As soon as she got there Troy took her bags from her and took his free arm and wrapped it around her and then kissed the top of her head.

"So where to now guys?" Asked Sharpay.

"Macy's?" Suggested Gabriella.

"That sounds good to me." Replied Taylor and then the Wildcats walked out the door and walked down to Macy's.

* * *

**(Macy's)**

Kelsi was the first girl to check out with a lot of outfits. Her first of many outfits was a sun yellow Donna Morgan Solid Taffeta Strapless Dress with a pair of silver Karen Scott "Ingalls" Evening heels with a 2 ¼ inch heel along with a sun yellow Charter Club Lightweight Solid Wrap along with a black Alfani Genova Patent Leather Frame Clutch. Her second outfit consisted of a yellow and grey American Rag Heathered-Stripe Top, a pair of GUESS? Foxy Boot-Cut Jeans, a black Michael Kors Ranger Patent Leather shoulder bag and a pair of Nine West "Zimply" Wedge slide heels with a 2 ¾ cork wedge heel. She also bought a lemon yellow with white flowers Roxy Kaela Dress. She happily paid her bill of 843 with her credit card she got today from Mr. and Mrs. Evans, signed a piece of paper, grabbed her card back along with her bags and went over to where they entered to wait for the rest of the Wildcats who were either shopping or standing in line checking out.

Jason was the next one a white and black GUESS? Short-Sleeved Allen Slub Jersey Tee and a pair dark blue of Levi's 527 Low-Rise Boot-Cut Jeans. After getting paying for his clothes bill of 53.98 with his own cash and grabbing his one bag he went over to the jewelry section in Macy's and looked at a Sterling Silver Bangle with a Heart Tag and asked to look at it.

"Um, excuse me sir. Can I look at that bracelet?"

"Yes, you may." Replied the lady with a name tag that read Viki.

"Do you think its possible to get an engraving on the heart?"

"Yes, it is."

"How much and how long will it take?"

"Umm, ten dollars for engraving and an hour to do so."

"Can I have engraved on the heart 'To my loving little sister', please?"

"Yep, you just need to fill these papers out." Viki said taking the bracelet in the back after he told her the engraving to get the engraving done by the guy who does the engraving. _That's sweet buying a bracelet and then putting that on it for his sister. _She thought to herself.

"Alright, I'm done with the papers and here's the money." Jason said with a smile.

"Alright now when would you like to pick it up?"

"I'll pick it up in an hour or two. Me and my friends still having shopping to do with our girlfriends and then were getting lunch, so after where done eating I'll come and get it before we leave. Is that okay?" He asked.

"It's perfectly fine. By the way, that's sweet getting that for your sister."

"Thanks, um, its not for my sister its for my girlfriend's 14 year old sister because she's be so loving and caring toward me and she's practically like my sister, its her going into Spring Break present." He said with a smile of just thinking of how well of Jasmine and him got along as he walked over toward Kelsi.

_**/flashback/**_

"_Jazzy, will you get that dear. That's your sister's boyfriend coming for his first dinner here." Asked Mrs. Neilson to her 14 year old daughter who was watching Hannah Montana on the downstairs television. _

"_Sure, mom." She replied since Hannah was on TV she went and answered the door._

"_Hi, you must be Jasmine, Kelsi's sister. I'm Jason, her boyfriend."_

"_Hey, come on in. My mom's just finishing cooking, dad's in his study upstairs and Mo is upstairs finished getting ready." Jasmine replied with a smile using her sister's nickname for her and then sitting in down in the brown recliner to watch Hannah Montana._

"_Oh my God, I love Hannah Montana, too!" Stated Jason when her heard the theme song 'Best of Both Worlds' came on for Hannah Montana._

"_No, way."_

"_Yes, way. They are all so funny sometimes." He replied with a laugh._

"_I know right? Miley and Oliver are so oblivious about their feelings for one another. I swear it could hit them and they wouldn't know it." _

"_I know. Oliver's lucky to have friends like Miley and Lily."_

"_Yeah, he is." _

"_Hey Jas baby." Replied Kelsi coming down the stairs in a pair of capris and a red Wildcat tank top followed by her dad._

"_Hey baby." Replied Jason giving her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. _

"_Hello, Mr. Neilson I'm Jason Cross, Kelsi's boyfriend."_

"_Please call me James?" He replied._

"_Dinner's ready, everyone." Replied Mrs. Neilson, Cassie, from the dinning room. _

_They all had a fun night that night laughing, talking and just having fun. After dinner and desert they all sat down and watched a movie. After it was over Jason left promising Cassie that he would be there every Thursday night for dinner. As he was closing the door her heard Jasmine say 'I approve of him Mo he's so sweet and funny and he really loves you. Don't let that go. Because I defiantly want him as my big brother.' This made him go home with a smile on his face and every Thursday night and other nights spending time with the Neilson he loved to have a fun time just hanging around and laughing with the 14 year old Jasmine who grew to be like his sister and hopefully would be one day._

_**/End of Flashback/ **_

Martha was the next one to check out with a black and gray ING Plus Sizes Sleeveless Rosette Tunic, a Spring green Energie Plus Size Striped Kangaroo-Pocket Shirt, a pair of black Jones New York Signature Woman Bermuda Shorts, a pair of black Nine West "Reedy" Slingback heels with a 3 ¾ heel and a brown and white Calvin Klein Canvas "Racer Derby" shoulder bag. She happily paid her bill of 275.97 with her own cash, grabbed her bags and went over to where Jason, Kelsi, Chad, Troy, Zeke and Ryan were waiting for the rest of the lady Wildcats minus her and Kelsi.

Taylor was the next one to check out with a lot of outfits. Her first outfit consisted of a black and white BDBG Silk Organza Strapless Tiered Dress, a pair of black 2 ¾ in. Chinese Laundry "Jane" Slide heels, a black Steve Madden Flora sequined Clutch that Sharpay told her went great with the dress and a black Charter Club Chiffon Satin-Border wrap. She also bought a white Trixxi Polka-Dot Chiffon Halter Top with black polka-dots, a passionate pink BCX Charmeuse Empire-Waist Satin top and a pair of black velvet Franco Sarto "Miss" heel high boots. She happily paid her bill 639.50 with her unlimited credit card she got from the Evans today, signed a paper and grabbed her bags and card and went over to where the Wildcats minus Sharpay and Gabriella were.

Sharpay was the next one to check out with a couple of outfits. Her first outfit consisted of a candy pink Donna Morgan Knot-Front Silk Taffeta Dress, a pair of pink GUESS? "Altaria" Slide on 2 ¾ heels, a pink Steve Madden Sequined Flora Clutch and a pink Charter Club Lightweight Solid Wrap. The handbags she bought were a pink Dooney & Bourke Girly shoulder bag with ivy, green and yellow hearts; a pink Dooney & Bourke Miami shoulder bag and a hot pink Dooney & Bourke Signature small shoulder bag. The high heels she bought were, a pair of Jessica Simpson "Brenda" Pumps with a 4 inch heel; a pair of fushcia Bestyville by Betsey Johnson "Vega" slide on heels with a ¾ inch front platform rise and a 3 ¾ inch heel; and a pair of BCBGirls "Calypso" Slide on heels with a 5/8 inch front platform rise and a 4 ¾ inch heel. She also bought Gabriella a beautiful Swarovski Tigger, the Swarovski beautifully captures the wonderful thing about Tigger in sparkling, prismatic crystal and is a pose of bouncing; a beautiful Swarovski Piglet, with those dear, little twitching ears and dot eyes that are beautifully translated to Swarovski crystal; a stunning Swarovski Eeyore; a beautiful Swarovski Winnie The Pooh; a Swarovski Disney Mickey Mouse and a Swarovski South Sea Baby Dolphin, all for Gabriella's and Troy's anniversary knowing that Gabriella loves Mickey Mouse, Disney and all the Winnie The Pooh characters, also loving and adoring dolphins. She bought Taylor a turquoise Swarovski Azore butterfly, Kelsi a light green Swarovski butterfly and Martha a purple Swarovski butterfly. Happy with what she got she quickly used the credit card she got this morning and paid for her bill of 2387, signed a paper, grabbed her 10 bags and credit card and went over to the Wildcats minus Gabriella and when she got there Zeke and Ryan who was carrying some of Martha's bags took some of Sharpay's along with Zeke.

"Thanks, Zekey and Ryan." She said giving Zeke a kiss on the lips and Ryan one on the cheek.

"Your welcome," They both replied, but Zeke adding baby at the end of his your welcome.

Gabriella was the last one to check out with a beautiful Swarovski Tinkerbell who has always inspired the imagination of people; an island blue London Times Sleeveless Silk Tie-Waist Dress; a island blue Charter Club Lightweight Solid Wrap, to go to with the dress; a pair of black and gold Nine West "Tenara" T-Strap heels with a 4 inch heel; she also bought that same pair in brown and gold; she also bought a pair of black Marc Fisher "Zuri" 3 7/8 inch heels along with them in silver; a pair of light tan Jessica Simpson "Frack" Thong 4 ¼ heel cork heels; along with that same pair in black; a pair of Jessica Simpson "Gafna" black leather boots; along with them in tan; a fushcia Jessica Simpson Arena shoulder bag and a silver Steve Madden Sequin Flora Clutch. She happily paid her bill of 1138 with the credit card she got from Mr. and Mrs. Evans today, signed a piece of paper, grabbed her card back and her bags and went over to where the rest of the Wildcats were waiting for here.

Troy quickly gave her a peck on the lips and took some of her bags into his already full hands and said, "Jeeze, babe, I think you and Sharpay bought out all of the three stores we stopped at today."

"Ha ha." Replied both Sharpay and Gabriella.

"Well, girls its time for lunch so no more shopping until another day this week. Now its time for lunch and then our part of the day, you promised, so no complaining Sharpay." Stated Troy along with all the other guys nodding there heads.

"Alright Wildcat, where do you want to eat lunch?"

"Um, how about P.F. Chang's China Bistro?" He asked looking next door at P.F. Chang's China Bistro right next to Macy's.

"How about it guys?" Asked Gabriella.

"Yeah." They all agreed and walked into P.F. Chang's China Bistro.

"Hi, welcome to P.F. Chang's China Bistro. How can I help you?"

"Yes, we would like a table for ten for lunch please." Replied Ryan.

"Right, a table for ten outside or inside?" The lady at the touch screen asked.

"Outside," Replied Ryan after he asked the gang.

"Alright follow me, please."

"Here's your table and Jacky will be right with you in a minute." She replied after leading them to their table and then walked off.

Not long after a blonde bimbo with the name tag that read Jacky came over and said, "Hello, I'm Jacky and I'll be your waitress today for lunch. So what can I get you to drink?" She asked after passing out the menus.

"Well, have 5 Pepsis and 5 Mt. Dews, please." Replied Ryan after asking everyone what they wanted to drink.

"Alright, I'll be right back."

"Here you go." She replied giving them their drinks after she came back 5 minutes later and then said, "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, we'll have 2 orders of the Lo Mein Chicken, please," replied Troy ordering for both him and Gabriella.

"We'll have 2 orders of the Lo Mein Beef, please," Replied Zeke for him and Sharpay.

"I'll have an order of Sweet and Sour Chicken, garlic noodles, crispy honey chicken, and the Lo Mein Vegetable, please." Replied Chad licking his lips.

"Wow, um okay." Jacky said after writing all that down.

"I'll have the Lo Mein Chicken, please." Replied Taylor.

"We'll have 2 orders of Lo Mein Shrimp, please." Replied Ryan ordering for both him and Martha.

"I'll have an order of Ginger Chicken & Broccoli, please." Replied Kelsi.

"I'll have the same with garlic noodles, please." Replied Jason.

"Okay, I'll take this to the kitchen, then." Jacky said and then walked off.

20 minutes later Jacky came back with a trolley full of the food that they had ordered. After 30 minutes the gang finished eating, paid for their bills, picked up their bags and went out to the limo.

"So boys, where to now?" Asked Gabriella who was cuddling up to Troy once they got into the limo.

"Well, us boys discussed and we each get to pick one thing we want to do, so I picked the TD Waterhouse Center downtown so we could got to Amway Arena where Orlando Magic plays professional basketball. Plus Chad and me both choose this." Troy replied with a smile as Alfred started driving toward it already knowing where Troy wanted to go because Troy told him.

"But, of course, the playmaker can't even not look at a basketball court while on vacation." Replied Kelsi causing everyone to laugh except Troy and Chad.

"Its my life along with Gabriella, so deal." Replied Troy and then giving Gabriella a passionate kiss.

"I love you Wildcat."

"I love you too, Brie."

"Aww." Cooed the girls and the boys just rolled their eyes causing everyone even Troyella to laugh.

"Mr. Bolten we're here."

"Yes!" Replied the guys all jumping out of the limo and running toward the O-Rena as it is formerly known as but know was know as Amway Arena.

As soon as they walked in they went got inside they went over to a plate that had some facts and some history of Amway Arena. Gabriella decided to read it out loud, but Troy beat her to it.

"Amway Arena fast facts, it is part of the Orlando Centerplex, a sports and entertainment complex located right here in downtown Orlando. This arena is home to Orlando Magic of the NBA and the Orlando Predators of the Arena Football League. In fall of 2007, the arena is now home to the Orlando Sharks of the Major Indoor Soccer League. It also hosts the PlayStation Pro event on the Dew Action Sports Tour and the Ringling Brothers and Barnum and Bailey Circus annually, along with various concerts and other events. In 1991, the arena was voted "Arena of the Year" by Performance Magazine. It was also nominated for "Best Indoor Concert Venue" in the Pollstar Concert Industry Awards. The teams that have a home here are Orlando Magic (NBA), Orlando Predators (AFL), Orlando Sharks (MISL), Orlando Miracle (WNBA), Orlando Solar Bears(IHL), and the Orlando Seals (ACHL/WHA2)."

"It is the crown jewel of the Orlando Centroplex. Is known as "O-Rena" by locals. It seats little over 17,000 for basketball, 15,924 for arena football, 15,948 for ice hokey, 15,788 for the circus, 16,882 for ice skating, 17,740 for concert end stage and 18,039 for concert center stage." Finished Gabriella who took over for Troy who was looking in the basketball section at all the trophy's and pictures of the past and present Orlando Magic.

"Wow." Was all the guys had to say.

"Oh look here, it's the events that are coming up!" Said Taylor who was looking at the events list posted on the walls and read out loud to everyone, "Tim McGraw's "Live Your Voice Tour" is going to happen here on May 11, 2008; SunTrust Broadway Across America Orlando presents Wicked on April 23rd-May 4th of this year; Orlando Ballet presents Sleeping Beauty on May 16th-18th and SunTrust Broadway Across America Orlando presents The Wizard of OZ on October 21st-26th. On April 9 of this year,2008, Orlando Magic vs. Chicago Bulls game, then them vs. Minnesota Timberwolves on April 11th and then them against Washington Wizards on April 16th. Cool!" She said after she finished and turned to see all everyone nodding and then the boys turning back to the basketball wall. So she walked over with the rest of the guys and looked at the wall.

"Hey, look! Its Shaquille O'Neal!" Exclaimed Chad looking at his the picture of the 1992-1996 Orlando Magic team photo.

"It says here that Magic selected him from Louisiana State University, since they had first 1992 NBA Draft Lottery pick. O'Neal, a 7 foot 1 inch center, made an immediate impact on the Magic, leading the club to a 41-41 record. He was the first rookie to be voted an All-Star starter since Michael Jordan in 1985. He became the 1992-1993 NBA Rookie of the Year. In 1992 he helped the Magic win 20 more games than the previous season, with the team ultimately missing the playoffs by virtue of a tie-breaker with the Indiana Pacers. O'Neal averaged 23.4 points and 13.9 rebounds per game for the season. In 1993 on November 20th against the New Jersey Nets, he registered the first triple-double of his career, recording 24 points to go along with career highs of 28 rebounds and 15 blocks. In his third season, Orlando won 57 games and won the Atlantic Division. The Magic made it all the way to the NBA Finals, but only to be swept away by the Houston Rockets. He was injured a great deal of the 1995-96 season, missing 28 games. In 1996, O'Neal was named to the U.S. Olympic basketball team, and was part of the gold medal-winning team at the 1996 Olympics in Atlanta. It also has a quick writing from Brain Hill, the coach at the time about Shaq, it says 'He was one of the best here. No matter what the future brings, he will always be remember as the Magic's Shaq beginning his NBA career here. We are very thankful for his confidence and the love into this team and game. He will go on to do great things. And be world-wide famous, he will always and forever be one of us. We wish him the best of luck for the future and hope that if he ever switches teams, that that team and coach will love him as much as we all have. Good luck, Shaq.'" Finished Kelsi, reading off a plaque under the big picture of Shaquille O'Neal.

"Look, it's Darrell Armstrong, guys! It says here that, he was the team's emotional leader. Armstrong again led the team emotionally, winning the NBA's Sixth-Man and Most Improved Player awards." Said Chad reading the plaque under Darrell Armstrong's picture.

"This is such a sweet place!" Chad then replied later making everyone nod their heads in agreement.

"Why hello, kids. I'm Bob, the tour guide, would you guys like a quick tour of the arena?" Asked the tour guide named Bob, dressed in an orange short-sleeve shirt and cargo shorts.

"How about it girls?" Asked Troy to the girls already knowing the guys said yes.

"Sure." They all replied, all silently awed by all this stuff they just read that had to do with basketball and they we enjoying it, not that they would admit it to their boyfriends.

"Alright, follow me, then." He said.

After an hour they all got back into the limo and then drove to Pines Golf Course because Jason and Zeke wanted to play, so once they got their there they all got out and played after paying the money to rent stuff.

After an hour everyone got back in the limo laughing at how the Chad managed to drive the golf cart in the sad and get it stuck. And about who won the course which was Troy followed by Gabriella, then Chad, Zeke, Jason, Taylor, Martha, Kelsi, Sharpay and Ryan.

Ryan was the last out of the group to chose where to go and he chose that he wanted to chose the place they eat for dinner because it was almost dinner time. Agreeing with him they all went back to the hotel to hop in showers and change. Ryan had told them to dress in casual clothes that also looked a little dressy, emphasizing of a little for Sharpay, and told them they where eating at BJ's.

* * *

**(Troyella's Suite)**

As soon as Troy and Gabriella got into their suite Gabriella headed over to the large walk in closet and grabbed some casual, but a little dressy clothes and walked into one of the two bathrooms in the suite. Troy also grabbed his cloths and walked across the other end of the suite to the bathroom that wasn't connected to his and Gabriella's bedroom knowing that Gabriella was in that one and that she needed her space to get ready.

20 minutes later Gabriella got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her body and around her hair and walked over to the mirror. She quickly washed her face with her ProActive system and then let the towel slide off her now dry body and put on a black strapless lace bra and matching black lace thongs, she then slipped on her black and white print chiffon tube dress from Old Navy because it was perfect look for a first date or outdoor party, but defiantly be good to go out with the gang. Plus, she knew the rest of the girls were going to wear dresses also, noting elegant or classy or to dressy just a springtime casual yet a little dressy dress. She then applied on her cover-up, her black eyeliner, her white sparkling eyeshadow and her clear lipgloss to her lips. After checking her makeup she went to her hair, she let her shoulder length curled hair hang freely on her shoulders. Before she walked out of the bathroom she checked her makeup again and grabbed a hair tie so she could pull her hair up at dinner so it wouldn't get in her food. She walked into to the closet and slipped on a pair of black platform heels from Old Navy and then went over to where her jewelry was placed on the counter in the walk in closet and put on a black beaded necklace, a black stone ring, on each wrist 5 black beaded bangles and a black dangling heart earrings. She grabbed her black shawl and turned around to find Troy dressed in a navy short sleeve polo shirt, a pair of dark colored jeans and a pair of black canvas slip ons along with a his black Hoody that had Bolton 14 on the back of it and basketball captain on the front that he had got from Amway Arena that he got today with his own stuff on it personalized on it.

"Wow, Brie. Your beautiful."

"Thanks, Wildcat. You look great yourself." She said giving him a peck on the lips, grabbing her black evening clutch that had her wallet with her credit cards in it along with her cell phone and iPod.

"You ready to go meet everyone else in the lobby?" He asked her.

"Yep, let's go."

"Are you bringing your room key or do you want me to bring yours?"

"Oh, I forgot. Can we bring yours, please?"

"I thought you would say so, so I put it in my wallet in my back pocket.

**(Chaylor's Suite)**

Chad was standing at the door in a green polo shirt and a pair of nice jeans and a pair of black canvas slip ons waiting for Taylor.

"Taylor, are you ready yet?" He asked.

"Yep." Replied Taylor walking out of the bedroom dressed in a brown plaid knee length smocked linen dress from Old Navy, her make up was lightly done, and her hair was up in a casual, but a little classy bun with a brown shawl wrapped around her arms with a brown evening clutch in hands. To top off the outfit she had on a pair of brown Old Navy flip flops, a big brown beaded necklace with matching bracelets, ring and earrings.

"Wow, Taylor. You look wow." Replied Chad with his mouth hanging open.

"Close your mouth, Danforth and come on." She replied grabbing her suite key and putting it in her clutch and then pecking him on the lips and then walking out the door. They got into the elevator and rode it down to the lobby and went to stand with Troy and Gabriella who were cuddling on the couch, content.

**(Martha's and Ryan's Suite)**

"Martha, are you ready, babe?" Asked Ryan who was dressed in a red striped polo, blue jeans and a red hat that matched his red slip on shoes, standing in the walk in closets doorframe looking a his girlfriend who was dressed in lobelia blue plus tube dress with blue flip flops, with pearl earrings with a matching bracelet and necklace. Her hair was pulled up in a pony tail and was curled with a blue headband to top it off. She grabbed her shawl after making sure she had her blue evening clutch and walked over to Ryan and together they walked down to the elevator which took them to the lobby where the rest of the gang was.

Once they got down there everyone stood up and hugged them both like they always greeted each other.

"You look pretty, Shar-Bear. Plus I'm very proud of you for going easy on dressing like you normally do." Gabriella stated after giving Sharpay a hug and noticing that she was in the same dress as her, but in pink with pink pearls around her neck and wrists with matching pink pearl drop earrings. She had a pink sparkly shawl, that matched her evening clutch, and a pair of pink wedge flip flops with glitter on them.

"Why thank you, Brie-Ella. And may I say you look fabulous." Sharpay replied with a smile.

"You look pretty to Kels." Replied Gabriella noticing Kelsi's in a yellow tube dress from rue21 with matching beaded earrings, necklace, ring and bracelets. She had a pair of yellow wedge flip flops and a yellow headband that held back her bangs. Her hair was done in her normal curls, but with a few strands pulled back.

"Thanks, shining star. You do too."

"Thanks."

"Tay Tay, I love your outfit." Stated Gabriella.

"Thanks, Marie. I love yours too."

"Alright you guys the limos here. Lets go." Stated Ryan seeing the limo pulling up, as he slipped his arm around Martha who slipped her shawl on her shoulders and grabbed her clutch and walked out with Ryan followed by the others.

It only took them 30 minutes to get to BJ's to eat dinner.

"Alfred, would you like to eat with us?" Asked Sharpay as they got out before walking into BJ's.

"No thanks, I already ate. I'll just wait for you guys."

"Alright."

"Hello, welcome to BJ's. How can I help you?"

"Yes we would like a table for ten please." Replied Ryan.

"A table for ten, okay, got it. Is this all one check or separately?" She asked looking up for the touch screen.

"Altogether, please." Replied Ryan after dicussing it with everyone.

"Alright, follow me, please." She said walking over to a table in the back for ten.

"Here you go, Kelly, you waitress will be right with you."

"Thank you." Replied Ryan.

Not 3 minutes later walked over a teen aged girl with brown hair and hazel eyes and a name tag that read "Kelly".

"Hello, welcome to BJ's. I'll be your waitress on this fine Orlando night, I'm Kelly. So what can I get you to drink?" She asked after giving them time to look at the menus.

"We'll have 2 glasses of Pepsi, please" Replied Troy for both him and Gabriella knowing exactly what she wanted to drink.

"We'll have a glass of BJ's Fresh Squeezed Lemonade and a glass of raspberry Brisk, please." Ordered Chad for him and Taylor smiling.

"We'll have 2 glasses of Pepsi also, thanks." Replied Zeke ordering for him and Sharpay.

"We'll have 2 glasses of BJ's Fresh Squeezed Lemonade, please." Ordered Jason for both him and Kelsi.

"And we'll have 2 bottles of Aquafina water please." Replied Ryan for both him and Martha, finishing up the ordering of the drinks.

"Alright, I'll be back with your drinks." Kelly said with a smile and left the group to talk to themselves about what they were getting.

"Alright here's your drinks." Stated a returning Kelly who left for 2 minutes to get their drinks and then said, "What can I get you guys to eat?"

"Can we have the mozzarella sticks, chili cheese fries and the chicken tenders to start with?" Asked Ryan ordering their starters.

"Sure, thing. Do you guys know what you want to eat for dinner, so I can take that all at once to the kitchen?" Asked Kelly.

"Yep, we'll have 2 orders of Ribs & Roasted chicken combo with 2 Caesar salads both with Catalina dressing, please." Ordered Troy for him and Gabriella and handing Kelly the menus.

"I'll have your full rack of baby back pork ribs, with a Caesar salad and a chili and cheese stuffed baked potato, please." Ordered Chad.

"I'll have the chili and cheese stuffed baked potato with a Caesar salad with Italian dressing, please." Ordered Taylor for herself.

"Well, have 2 orders of the roasted chicken with 2 Caesar salads both with Catalina." Replied Zeke for both him and Sharpay.

"We'll have 2 orders also of your Ribs & Roasted Chicken Combo, but with no salads, please." Replied Jason ordering for both him and Kelsi.

"And we'll have 2 orders of the Flame-Broiled New York Steak with 2 Caesar salads both with Ranch dressing, please." Replied Ryan ordering for both him and Martha.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your food."

20 minutes later she came back with their food which they all happily eat each stealing stuff off each other's plates all except for Chad who would give an evil eye every time someone would reach over to his plate.

"Would you all like dessert?" Asked Kelly clearing off their dinner plates and putting them on to the trolley after they finished and then took out her tablet to write on it.

"Yeah, we would all the Pizookie Cookies 'N Cream Party Platter, to share." Replied Ryan ordering what they all had agreed on.

After they were all done sharing their dessert they all each helped pay for the bill, left a tip and walked out to the limo and went back to the hotel, switched into pajamas and went to bed. Glad to have had a first good day of Spring Break with friends that were forever in each other's heart.

Author's Note…..Well that took almost 2 weeks to finish. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Umm, here is some things you need to know about this chapter.

1. The touch screens that I talked about are like the ones you find at McDonald's.

2. All the stuff they order is really at these places, I looked on the online menu, so there is your proof.

3. If you don't already know hotcakes ARE pancakes.

4. Text messaging lango.

**Key**

**Txt** text

**IK** I know

**Idc** I don't care

**ILY** I love you

**Srry** sorry

**OMG** oh my God

**W.** with (w/)

**Deff.** defiantly

**Cld** could

5. The mall and ALL the places in Orlando or anywhere else IS REAL!! UNLESS I say OTHERWISE!!

6. There is pics of the mall, dorm room bedrooms, cars and etc. on my profile on here, so fell free to take a look, believe me its amazing.

7. If you don't know Bermuda shorts are shorts that go just above the knee caps or on the knee caps.

8. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!

9.THANK YOU.

10. MUCH LOVE, JESSICA


	4. Second Day Wet'n Wild

/You're a true friend

You're here till the end

You pull me aside when something ain't right

Talk with me now and into the night

Till it's alright again

You're a true friend/

"Hey Shar-Bear!" Gabriella said answering her cell phone and smiling at her sleeping boyfriend beside her.

"Hey, Brie-Ella. So how are you this morning?"

"Tired, so um not that I don't love you Shar-Bear, but why did you call at 7am in the morning we ARE suppose to sleep in its Spring Break."

"I know, but I figured we might want to hit a water park today. Like Wet'n Wild which is only 8 minutes from here. I know it doesn't open until 9, but wouldn't that give us time for breakfast and showers and all. Maybe we can do a little shopping today."

"You know what that sounds like fun. I'll get up, hey is Zeke up?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I talk to him, please?"

"Sure." Sharpay replied and then Gabriella heard Sharpay say to Zeke, "Zekey, Brie-Ella wants to talk to you."

"Hey, Rie. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine Zeke, but could you come and wake Troy up please, he won't wake up for me. He's being lazy."

"Sure, I'll be right over their Rie. I'll your spare key card from Sharpay and be right over okay?" Zeke said while laughing at what Gabriella just said about Troy.

"Alright, thanks. I'll be in the shower when you get here, though."

"Okay. See you later, do you mind if I bring Sharpay over? She's already had a shower and she's changed."

"Zeke, hand the phone to Sharpay." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"Shar-Bear you know I don't care if you come over I love you. So come with him. I'll be in the shower though."

"Alright, thanks Brie-Ella."

"No problem, bye. See you soon."

"Brie-Ella?"

"Yeah?"

"For the record, I love you too." Sharpay said and then hung up making Gabriella glad that they became friends in Senior Year at East High and were inseparable, she could probably say that herself and Sharpay were closer than herself and Taylor which is kinda hard to believe because of everything that's happened with herself and Sharpay and since Taylor was her best friend ever since she started school at East High.

Gabriella slipped out of bed and walked over to her walk in closet that she shared with Troy and grabbed some cloths. She went in the bathroom starting the water for her shower, she put her clothes on the counter and put a towel on the floor so she wouldn't slip when she got out and stripped down so she had nothing on and hopped into the shower letting the hot water sooth her. She grabbed her bottle of berry tea & orange flower Herbal Essences shampoo and poured some into the palm of her hand and scrubbed it into her hair, she then rinsed it out and picked up her berry tea & orange flower Herbal Essences conditioner, poured a lot into her palm and scrubber it in her hair while that was sitting in her hair she shaved her legs and armpits and scrubbed her body with her vanilla buttercream body wash. After she rinsed herself off she rinsed her hair before turning off the water, opening the glass door, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her and then one in her hand. She walked over to the sink and hair blow dried her hair and then combed it letting her curls to flow freely over her shoulders, she then took her towel off of her body which was no completely dry and put on her white with pink skull and bones string bikini top on, then she tied on her pink bottoms with white skull and bones, a white with pink skull and bones cover up hoody over her top, a blue London denim jean miniskirt and a pair of white sequin tong flip flops, all from Victoria Secret. She grabbed her Love Spell Secret Garden body spray on. She then grabbed her customized Louis Vuitton pink make up bag that Sharpay got her from Christmas last year and grabbed her waterproof eyeliner and applied it on her eyes, then her pink shimmering eyeshadow and applied it on her eyes also, her black waterproof mascara and applied it on her eyelashes and then put on some vanilla sugar lip gloss. She grabbed her tiny bottle of Love Spell body spray and slipped it in her AE beach tote that had her wallet which contained her credit cards and cash; her cellphone, her black towel with pink skulls on it, a extra change of cloths and her white Chanel sunglasses and walked out of the bathroom after making sure she had put her T necklace on since she took it off when she got in the shower.

"Hey, Rie. You look awesome." Greeted Zeke walking over to Gabriella and giving her a hug.

"You do too."

"Hey, Brie-Ella. He's wrong you look fabulous." Sharpay said with a smile while hugging her.

"Aww, thanks. So do you." Gabriella said noticing her hot coral pink skull and bones string bikini that she could see underneath her white skull and bones hoody assuming she had the matching bottoms under the same skirt Gabriella had on along with the same flip flops.

"I guess great minds think alike."

"Yeah, let me guess. Victoria Secret?"

"Yep, Brie-Ella. We did get them in the same day when we went shopping together."

"Oh yeah."

"Don't you 2 ever stop shopping?" Asked a smiling Troy dressed in a white AE T-shirt and navy blue plaid shorts with navy blue slip on sandals, who just walked into the room.

"Morning Wildcat." Gabriella said hugging Troy and then went to move out of his arms, but Troy wouldn't let her.

"I won't let you go until I get my good morning kiss." He said smiling cheekily.

"Alright." She said giving him a kiss.

"Aw!" The heard Sharpay say in a gushy tone.

"Brie, can I put my wallet, towel and phone in your American Eagle beach tote?" Troy asked after they pulled away.

"Of course. Did you grab extra clothes?"

"Yep, there inside my towel." Troy said taking the tote from him and entwining their fingers and following Sharpay and Zeke out the door and to the elevator to go down to meet everyone else in the lobby.

"Hey Tay Tay. You look awesome." Gabriella said hugging Taylor after noticing Taylor's blue and white stripe bikini and matching hoody that was laying on top of her bikini top, along with a white skirt and a pair of white thong flip flops.

"Thanks, you do too."

"Hey Chadster." Greeted Gabriella while giving Chad a hug.

"Hey Gabster, how are you?"

"I'm good. Are you ready for breakfast?" She asked with a smile.

"You know it." He replied making everyone laugh.

"Morning Kels, looking awesome." Greeted Gabriella giving Kelsi a hug after noticing her black with white stars bikini top that laid under her white with black stars hoody over it along with a white skirt and flip flops.

"Thanks, you do to."

"Hey Jas Allen." Greeted Gabriella while giving Jason a hug.

"Hey." He said with a yawn making everyone laugh.

"Hey dancing babe. You look beautiful." Gabriella said greeting Martha who was dressed in a rainbow bikini that she could see underneath Martha's white Wildcat hoody. She was also wearing a blue jean skirt and a pair of black flip flops.

"Thanks Angel, you do too."

"Morning Ry Ry." Greeted Gabriella giving Ryan a tight hug.

"Morning Gabriella Marie. You look beautiful on this beautiful day." He replied to her while giving her a hug.

"Hey Evans!" Said Troy walking up to him.

"Yeah?"

"Keep your hands off the girl. She's taken." He said wrapping his arms around Gabriella who did the same to him.

"Oh dang." Said Ryan with a smile and a wink at both Gabriella and Martha while joking with Troy like he always did when Troy said that.

"So are we ready to eat breakfast?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, where do you guys want to eat?" Asked Ryan.

"Denny's!" Exclaimed Gabriella causing everyone to laugh knowing that was coming or Bob Evan's as these to places were favorite restaurants for breakfast.

"Alright lets go."

"Alright were to kids?" Asked Alfred once the teens got into the limo.

"To Denny's please. The one near Wet'n Wild, please." Replied Sharpay with a smile and then put up the screen to separate the front from the back.

Within 5 minutes they reached Denny's which meant they only had to go 3 minutes more to reach Wet'n Wild after they were done eating breakfast. Sharpay grabbed her credit card and cellphone and telling the rest to leave their credit cards and cash behind because she was going to pay for breakfast and they walked into Denny's.

"Hello, welcome to Denny's. How many for breakfast?" Asked the lady with a name tag that read 'June'.

"Table for 10 please." Stated Sharpay.

"Alright follow me. I'll be your waitress." She said as she led them to the table. Once they reached the both big enough for 10 people. They all slid in as June handed them their menus and said, "So what can I get you kids to drink?" After they looked at their menus.

"Can we have 5 French vanilla cappuccinos and 5 black coffees please." Replied Sharpay ordering for all of them once they decided what they wanted.

"Alright I'll be right back." June said and left, but true to her word 3 minutes later she came back with a trolley carrying their drinks. And gave them to them and said, "What can I get you guys to eat?"

"Can we have 10 complete three meat breakfasts." Said Sharpay.

"Oh and a 10 bagels and cream cheese please and a order of country-fried potatoes." Sharpay said after getting another order of food the gang wanted plus the potatoes Chad wanted.

"Alright, I'll be back in about 15-20 minutes." June said and then left.

True to her word she returned 20 minutes later and then left the gang to eat their food. After they were done, Sharpay paid the bill and then they walked to the limo that took them the next 3 minutes to get to Wet'n Wild.

"So what ride do you guys want to go on first?" Asked Ryan.

"How about each person picks a ride? Starting with Chad." Said Sharpay.

"Alright I want to go on the Bubba Tub." He said with a smile.

"So everyone get ready and then we'll head over." Said Ryan taking off his shirt reveling his six pack abs. All the boys all took off their shirts also, Jason, Zeke and Chad all having six packs like Ryan, but Troy being the only one to have a 12 pack, making some walking local teen girls whistle at him, making Gabriella smile and know that she was lucky to have Troy in her life. The girls all stripped out of their tanks and threw them with the boys' shirts in their totes, and they slipped off their shorts and threw them in the bag. They put their hair up and put their sunglasses in their totes also. Making some guys whistle at the girls that were now in their bikini tops, making Troy, Jason, Chad, Ryan and Zeke all go to their respective girlfriend and wrap a protective arm around them, making the girls smile.

"Lets go!" Said Chad. They all went over to the ride, put their stuff in the lockers they rented, grabbed 3 four passenger tubes, and walked up the six-story of stairs. On the way up they had Chad decide which two people would go together and what four will go in one while the other four go in the other. When it was their turn, Chad and Taylor were the only two to hop in the tube and went flying down the six-story, triple dip drop slide, since Chad said that him and Taylor would be the ones to go together. Sharpay, Zeke, Troy and Gabriella was the next one to go down the six-story slide and when they finished they landed in a large thing of water getting them a little wet.

Chad, Taylor, Troy, Sharpay, Gabriella, and Zeke all waited, watched and took pictures of Jason, Kelsi, Ryan and Martha coming down on their tube. Kelsi, Jason, Ryan and Martha put their tube away like the other six did and then the group decided to take couple, single and group photos in front of the ride.

"So where to now, Taylor?" Asked Chad to his girlfriend once they all got their stuff out of the lockers.

"The Storm looks like fun." Said Taylor.

"Then lets go." Said Chad as the group followed him over to the Storm pavilions and they put their stuff in lockers and ran up the stairs to the top where a small line was waiting. Chad and Taylor each went to their designated chute that sent them both spinning into a giant bowl below. They dropped through the whole in the giant bowl and feel into a pool of water and swam to the end of the pool were Chad got out and helped Taylor out. They waited for their friends all to come down. A few minutes later they saw Troy and Gabriella emerge from the water and Troy getting out and helping Gabriella out which he received a kiss from her as a thank you. Soon later the last of the group, Ryan and Martha emerged from the water. They all did the same as before of taking pictures in front of this ride too, but this time they all were dripping and soaking wet this time.

"So, Gabster, where to now?" Asked Chad to his best friend's girlfriend.

"Um, the Brain Wash!" Replied Gabriella with a smile.

"Then lets go." Said Troy entwining his fingers with hers, grabbing her tote that had hers and his stuff in it, and walked toward The Brain Wash with the rest of the group. They all decided on grabbing 5 two people tubes, going in couples that is down the ride. They all got in line and when it was their time Troy and Gabriella were the first couple to go, then Chad and Taylor, Zeke and Sharpay, Kelsi and Jason and Ryan and Martha. Coming out of the ride everyone was really dizzy. Putting their tubes away, they all took pictures again in front of this ride and then grabbed their stuff out of their lockers after their dizziness wore off.

"Way to pick a ride, Brie!" Said Troy with a smile to his beautiful girlfriend.

"Thanks Wildcat! Now its your turn to pick a ride so where to?" Gabriella asked her sexy boyfriend with a smile.

"The Bomb Bay!" Exclaimed Troy making everyone laugh and follow the happy Troy who was dragging his laughing girlfriend with him.

They walked up the flight of stairs and waited for their turn. Troy was the first one to go down the 76-foot nearly vertical slide that dropped in in the depths below. A scared looking Gabriella went next, followed by a scared Sharpay, an excited Zeke, a scared Martha, a anxious Ryan, a scared Taylor, a hyper Chad, a excited Kelsi and lastly a scared Jason. They all came out of the ride soaking wet and laughing with Sharpay, Martha, Taylor, Gabriella and Jason who were all screaming excitedly because they didn't think they could go through with the ride. They all took more pictures by the ride, went to the lockers and went to find another ride.

"So Lake. Where to now?" Asked Troy to his basketball friend who was laughing with the blonde headed Sharpay.

"I want to go Knee Skiing!" Said Zeke walking over to the half-mile long lake where you could go Knee Skiing, Wake Skating, and go on The Wild One. When they got over there they saw the kids on the cable-operated ski the let them kneeboard like a pro around the half-mile long lake and having fun. They all put on safety vests and safety helmets and took pictures of them dressed like that and Ryan pulled out his video camera and started to make a video to put on YouTube.

"Hey, I'm Ryan Evans from Albuquerque, New Mexico. I go to the University of Albuquerque with my twin sister, Sharpay Evans." He said pointing the camera at Sharpay who waved with a smile, "her boyfriend, Zeke Baylor," he pointed the camera at Zeke who waved, "my girlfriend, Martha Cox," he pointed the camera at Martha who waved and said hey, "the wonderful Gabriella Montez and her boyfriend Troy Bolten," he pointed the camera at the two who kissed, but then pulled back realizing the camera was on them and blushed while waving, "Kelsi Nielson and boyfriend, Jason Cross," he pointed the camera at the couple who were holding hands and smiling at one another, who waved at the camera, "and last, but not least, Chad Danforth and his smart girlfriend, Taylor McKessie." He said pointing the camera at the couple who were laughing about something, but then smiled and waved at the camera before Ryan pointed it toward himself again, "We are here in the bright and sunny Orlando, Florida in the good old U.S.A. enjoying our Spring Break that our parents have so graciously paid for everything while they are in Rome, Italy loving the sun there. Right now we are at Wet'n Wild and having the time of our lives. We just got done riding the Bubba Tub," he said zooming in on the Bubba Tub that was in front of them, "The Storm," he pointed and zoomed the camera in at The Storm, "Brain Wash," he pointed to and zoomed out of Brain Wash which was right in front of them, "and The Bomb Bay" he said as he pointed at The Bomb Bay where a kid was going down on and then pointed it back at himself, "but right now we are waiting to go Knee Skiing on a half-mile long lake. Knee Skiing is a cable-operated ski that lets you kneeboard like a pro around the lake and it looks like its Zeke's turn so lets watch him go knee-skiing," Ryan said zooming in on Zeke and making the camera follow Zeke until he was done knee-skiing, "it looks like its Sharpay's turn now. Good luck sis. Be careful!" Ryan said to the camera and then turning it to Sharpay who gave Ryan and the camera thumbs up before the cable pulled her onto the lake. After Martha who was second to last went he turned the camera on himself and said, "well, its my turn now, so I'm going to turn off the camera and then interview everyone after I'm done with my turn. Wish me luck! See you after the ride is over with." Ryan said turning off his video camera and giving it to Martha to hang onto.

After Ryan was done, he turned his camera back on and interviewed the gang about the ride, "So Gabriella how was the ride?" He said turning the video camera at Gabriella who was taking off her safety helmet.

"Oh. My. God. It was so much fun I tell you. I would defiantly do it again."

"Troy any comments on the ride?" He said turning the camera to Troy.

"All I got to say was that rocked!" He said before taking his and Gabriella's stuff back to the return desk and then walking with Gabriella to the lockers to grab her tote.

"Sharpay any words to say about the ride?"

"I was so scared at first! I thought I was going to die, but it turned out like super fun. I would defiantly love to do it again. What can I say my Zekey knew how to pick a ride." Sharpay said kissing a smiling Zeke on the cheek.

"Zeke?"

"All I got to say was that was awesome, would love to do it again and thanks Sharpay." Zeke said before taking his and Sharpay's vests and helmets back and then walking with Sharpay to the lockers to get her tote.

"Taylor and Chad any words on the ride?"

"Loved it. Was so much fun, I truly felt like a pro doing that." Said Taylor taking off her safety vest.

"You looked like one too babe." Commented Chad who received a kiss on the cheek from Taylor.

"Chad any words?"

"Troy said it all! It truly rocked!" Chad said with a smile and ran off after Taylor who was taking her vest and helmet back.

"Jason and Kelsi, any comment?"

"I was scared that I was going to fall off, but I didn't I would defiantly like to do that again." Said Kelsi handing herself to Jason.

"Jason?"

"I was so excited, but I will admit a little scared that I was going to accidently let go or slip off, but that ride truly rocked." Jason said and then walked off with Kelsi to take their stuff back.

"Martha?"

"I was so scared until you convinced me that I wasn't going to fall off. I love you Ryan and I encourage all of you to try this sometime. It was super fun and exciting. Thanks." Said Martha, walking over returning her stuff back, going to the lockers and getting her stuff and then coming back out and then waited for Ryan.

"Well, I agree with all of them. It truly was fun. Well, I'm going to go. See you later!" Ryan said turning the camera off and putting it in Martha's tote with the rest of their stuff and then started taking pictures with the gang in front of the lake were they knee-skied.

"So Shar-Bear, where to now?" Asked Gabriella to her blonde headed best friend.

"The Black Hole!" Squealed Sharpay dragging her laughing boyfriend behind her with a laughing gang following them.

When they got over their they grabbed to 5 passenger tubes and figured out the groups to go together which were Troy, Gabriella, Zeke, Sharpay and Taylor and in the other tube Chad, Kelsi, Jason, Ryan and Martha. They walked up the steps and waited as the line kept moving every so minutes. Finally getting to the top. Sharpay, Zeke, Troy, Gabriella and Taylor were the first group to go out of the gang all sitting in the tube, Sharpay and Troy on either side of Gabriella, Zeke beside Sharpay and Taylor sitting in between Zeke and Troy. They all held on hands instead of the handles and waited for the worker to push them down the hole. They went down twists and turns, but the color explosions and sounds shocked their senses bad. It was truly a challenge to be tackled, with the girls screaming all the way down being so dark. At the end of the ride they were really really drenched like drowned rats. They put their tube away and took pictures while waiting for the rest of the gang to come. When the rest of the gang came down they took pictures of them before they got out and put their tubes away laughing at Chad's hair that laid like Sharpay's flat hair on her head. They all took pictures by the ride.

"So Kels, where to now?" Asked Gabriella after they all got their stuff out of the lockers and entwining her fingers with Troy's.

"I don't know about you guys, but I want to got on the Lazy River to take it easy for a little while." Kelsi said with a smile.

"I was just thinking that." Said Martha with a smile.

"Great idea, babe." Replied Jason giving his red headed girlfriend a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you." Kelsi said as they all walked toward the ride. They walked over a cement bridge that was over part of the river to the ride and the girls stopped to take some quick pictures of it and the beautiful water fountain in front of them. They walked into the Lazy River Pavilion and put their stuff in lockers and then grabbed tubes and got on the river. Ryan took out his video camera which was waterproof and turned it on making a film of everybody on the Lazy River. They all floated in a line, Gabriella followed by Troy, then Sharpay followed by Zeke, then Taylor followed by Chad, then Kelsi followed by Jason and then Martha followed by Ryan. They were floating through Florida's past with replicas of old boat docks, rustic billboards and enchanting waterfalls. Going under a waterfall Troy slipped from his tube and told the rest of the gang behind him to stay quiet and he swam under water to Gabriella who was laying back with her head back and flipped her tube over causing her to scream and go under making the rest of the gang to laugh, even Troy and some other people around them.

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTEN!" Screamed a mad Gabriella coming up from the water to see a laughing Troy.

"Yes?" He asked giving her a cheeky smile.

"You're dead!" She said going after him.

"See you guys later!" Hollared Troy to the rest of the gang and then dove under water and started swimming up the river away from Gabriella who dove under after him.

"Bye!" The girls said laughing at the pair.

"Good luck captain!" Screamed the boys laughing at Troy trying to out swim Gabriella.

"They are so cute!" Squealed Sharpay looking at Troy and Gabriella as Troy picked Gabriella up from the water and spun her around when no one was around them to hit.

"They truly are!" Coed Taylor looking as Troy kissed Gabriella.

"I have to say that I have never seen Troy so happy then when he is with Gabriella." Stated Chad who then laughed at Troy and Gabriella as Gabriella dunked Troy under the water and then started swimming to the end of the river with Troy following her.

"I hope they last forever!" Replied Kelsi smiling as Troy reached Gabriella and kissed her cheek smiling.

"I think they will Kelsi, just look at them!" Replied Martha looking at Troy and Gabriella splash each other in the water before getting out of the water wanting to go eat something.

"Ryan did you get this all on video camera?" Asked Sharpay to her twin brother who she just realized had his video camera on.

"Yep and I'm thinking this will be a beautiful video to play at their surprise anniversary party and then when they get married." Ryan said with a smile and turning off.

"Good idea, Evans." Replied Chad with a smile and then turned to Troy and Gabriella once they reached them.

"Hey you guys, me and Brie are going to find something to eat. So you guys can stay here if you want?" Said Troy to his friends that were still in the Lazy River floating on the tubes while Gabriella was grabbing her tote that had her and Troy's stuff in it.

"Let us go around a couple of more times and then we'll call you to find out were you guys are, okay?" Replied Sharpay with the rest of the gang that was in the water agreeing with her because they didn't want to get out yet.

"Sure." Said Troy and then turned to Gabriella and entwined their fingers and together they walked off to find some lunch.

Together, Troy and Gabriella, walked into Surf Grill and sat down at a booth with menus looking for something to eat.

"What are you getting Brie?" Asked Troy to his Filipino girlfriend who was gazing at her menu.

"I think I'm going to get chicken and a baked potato covered in broccoli and cheese with a Pepsi. You?" She asked gazing at her basketball boyfriend with a smile.

"I'm going to get a hamburger with the same baked potato as you with a Pepsi, also." Said Troy and then got up and went to order his and Gabriella's food.

"Hello, welcome to Surf Grill. What can I get you today?" Asked a guy behind the touch screen.

"Hi, I'll have two bake potatoes with brocoli and cheese, one hamburger, chicken and two Pepsi's please." Replied Troy to the guy while looking at the guy that just walked up to Gabriella, who she hugged.

**(With Gabriella)**

"Oh. My. God. Gabriella Montez?!" Asked a hot, short blonde haired, green eyed, 6 pack, tall, tanned, guy.

"Oh. My. God. Sean is that you?" Asked Gabriella to the guy she recognized as Sean Cameron.

"Yeah, its me. Its so good to see you Gabi B." Replied Sean.

"Sean!" Screamed Gabriella getting up and hugging him tight and then laughed when he spun her around.

"Gabriella Montez?!" Asked a beautiful long blonde haired girl with curls, brown eyed, tanned, tall, slender girl walked up to her and Gabriella immediately recognizing her as Sean's girlfriend from Degrassi, Emma Nelson.

"Emma!" Gabriella said running up to her and hugging her tight.

"Hey Gabi Gabs! How are you? I haven't talked to you in forever?" Squealed Emma causing Sean to laugh at his girlfriend.

"Oh my God, I know. I missed you both sooooo much. You don't even know. So how are you guys?"

"Gabriella, here our food baby." Troy said placing the tray of their food and then wrapping his arms around Gabriella's waist protectively.

"Gabi B, who's your hot friend?" Asked Emma raising one eyebrow with a smile.

"Hey!" Said Sean causing Gabriella and Emma to laugh.

"He's my boyfriend so hands off girlfriend. Troy, Sean, Emma. Sean and Emma, Troy." Gabriella said pointing back and forth between the three people with a smile.

"Nice to meet you man." Said Sean sticking out his hand toward Troy to shake.

"Hey man same here. So how do you guys now each other?" Asked Troy turning from Sean to his girlfriend.

"Sean is my big cousin, but he considers himself my BIG BROTHER instead of BIG COUSIN. Which he's not so he needs to stop. Because TROY is protective enough of me!" Gabriella finished with a smile and then embracing Troy and staying that way making Emma and Troy smile at her.

"Gabriella, you're my cousin. My favorite one at that. It specially in the job description to protect you at all cost just like I do with Em so shush."

"Don't shush me!"

"I will to shush you!"

"Will not!"

"Will so or else?" Sean side with a mysterious grin which caused Emma to smile knowing what her boyfriend was thinking.

"Or else what?" Gabriella said.

"This!" Sean said tickling her making her squeal.

"You know if she wasn't your cousin hun, I would think you were into Gabi B." Said Emma with Troy nodding in agreement.

"Sean stop it!"

"Why?"

"Because you love me o so much!"

"Alright, I guess that's a good enough reason!" He said with a smile and stopped tickling his little cousin.

"I missed you Sean and Emma."

"We missed you to Gabi B."

"So what are you guys doing here?"

"Well, I decided Emma needed a break from all the studying she is doing, plus I wanted to do something nice for our 4 year anniversary." Sean said with a proud smile.

"Aww! You guys, happy 4 year anniversary!" Gabriella said hugging them both with a huge smile, looking at two of her heroes and one of her favorite couples in the world.

"Thanks, Gabi B." Said Emma.

"Well, we're going to go do some god forbidden shopping that Miss. Nelson wants to do so I can be her personal slave and carry her bags." Sean said with a sigh making the other 3 smile.

"Aw! You know you love me baby. Come on you know you want to take me shopping."

"And why should I?" Asked Sean to his smiling girlfriend.

"Because you love me."

"Aw, man that's right. You play that card every time you want something." Sean says with a smile and then pecked his blonde headed girlfriend on the lips that had vanilla milkshake lipgloss on.

"Don't feel bad man. Brie uses that card on me to."

"Its because your both whipped!" Replied both Emma and Gabriella at the same time to their gorgeous boyfriends.

"True we are." Both boys replied kissing their designated girlfriends with a smile.

"Well, I guess will see you later Gabriella. I love you, call me because you don't call or email or IM or write or see me and I feel not wanted," Said Sean to his little cousin while giving her a tight hug picking her up, to where her feet came off the ground.

"Your always wanted. I love you Sean. It was great seeing you big cousin. Call me before you guys leave Florida and then maybe we can hang for a while I'll be here for a while." Gabriella said kissing Sean's cheek and then turning to give Emma a huge hug and saying, "I'm going to miss you Emma Bear. I love you. Take good care of Sean for me, you know how he is. Can't stay out of trouble…" Gabriella said hearing a 'hey' from Sean causing her and Emma to laugh, Emma I love you both. You need anything let me know. I missed you. Call me. I love you. Take good care of each other." Finished Gabriella pulling back from Emma.

"I will don't worry. I love you too Gabi B. Call you." Emma said walking away with Sean not wanting to say good bye to Gabriella right now.

"They seem nice." Said Troy to his girlfriend after they sat down and started eating their lunch.

"Yeah, I love them both so much. They have helped me get through so many hard times. Every time I need advice, protection or just someone to hang with, talk with or have fun with. It was always Sean and Emma. They have been through so much its not funny. They defiantly deserve each other. Just like we do." Gabriella said with a smile remember all that Sean and Emma had gone through along with remembering everything her and Troy have been through, knowing that Troy would always love her, protect her, support her and just care for her.

"Yeah we do. I love you Gabriella Marie Montez." Troy said leaning over the table to give Gabriella a kiss as she leaned in and their lips connected in a passionate, but still soft and sweet kiss.

"I love you to, Troy Alexander Bolten, more than you know." Gabriella said after they pulled back.

"So do you want to get some ice-cream Brie?" Asked Troy to his girlfriend as they left the place they just ate lunch and saw Gabriella's cousin and his girlfriend.

"Yes, please." Gabriella said with a huge smile as her and Troy entwined hands and walked toward the entrance and by the Wave Pool where George's Famous Ice Cream was located.

"Ladies first." Said Troy with a cheeky smile while holding the door open for his girlfriend who had a huge smile on her face.

"Why thank you kind sir." Replied Gabriella with a giggle and then entwined her fingers with Troy and kissed him on the cheek when they were both inside the air considered place and over to the counter where the flavors of ice cream and what kinds was hanging above it.

"Can we get a banana split and split it?" Asked Gabriella to her boyfriend who just smiled at her showing his pearly whites.

"Of course, my lady." He replied kissing her and then ordering their banana split. After grabbing their banana split Troy paid on it after fighting 5 minutes with Gabriella to pay the ice cream since is was his treat with Gabriella fighting him on it since he bought lunch.

They sat down on the table when Gabriella's pink Sidekick went off playing True Friend by Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus, signaling that it was Sharpay calling her.

"Hey Shar-Bear."

"Hey Brie-Ella."

"So how was lunch at Surf Grill?" Asked Sharpay with a knowing smile to her best friend that couldn't see it because they were on the phone.

"How did you know?"

"We ate at the same place, but we decided to leave the happy couple alone, just like now while you guys are sharing that banana split that you guys fought who would pay for it."

"Where are you?" Asked a shocked Gabriella.

"Look to your left and then down 2 tables." Sharpay said.

Gabriella did as she said and smiled seeing each couple sitting together all surprisingly eating and sharing banana splits like Troy and Gabriella. Taylor and Chad were sitting at the both before Sharpay and Zeke making out while listening to his iPod. _Typical Chad and Taylor_, thought Gabriella with a smile and then looked at the next table to see Sharpay and Zeke done with their banana split and Sharpay waving at her with her pink Sidekick in her other hand up to her ear waiting for her to finish looking at the other two tables. Ryan and Martha were the next couple and table she came across still enjoying their second banana split smiling while talking about something meanwhile stealing occasional kisses making Gabriella smile. _They are so cute together_, thought Gabriella with a smile and then moving to the next table where Kelsi and Jason where done with their banana split and Jason was now enjoying a HUGE chocolate chip cookie with Kelsi looking at him and smiling.

"Like I said." Sharpay finally said.

"Yeah, like you said." Replied Gabriella with a smile and then talked to Troy who was looking at her confused, "Look to your left, Wildcat." Gabriella said with a smile pecking Troy on the lips with a smile.

"Don't do that with me on the phone. You guys are still cute though." Said Sharpay with a smile.

"Thanks. I love you Shar-Bear, but I want to get back to Troy, but most importantly our delicious banana spilt sitting here daring for Gabriella and Troy to eat it." Gabriella said with a smile hearing Troy laugh along with Sharpay from the left and two tables down, also through the phone.

"Tootles, I love you." Sharpay said hanging up her phone and then texting Ryan.

Ryan felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and took it out with a smile seeing his blonde headed twin's picture pop up. Opening the text from her he read.

**(Message)**

From: Sister dearest

**--Message-- **

_Did u save the vids & pics u took of T&G so we can have it 4 their present 4 their 3 year anniversary? U BETTER HAVE OR ELSE!_

_I love you brother dearest (hug)_

**--End-- **

He smiled and texted his sister back with a smile and then sent the text putting his blue Sidekick back into his short pockets.

Sharpay felt her phone vibrate in her hand. She looked on the screen to see that she got one new text, seeing that it was from Ryan she opened it and read it.

**(Message)**

From: Brother dearest

**--Message--**

_Sure did. Don't worry, chill. Luv u 2 sis._

**--End--**

She nodded at him after seeing him staring at her asking her with his eyes if she got the text and she mouthed back to him 'thanks' with him mouthing back with a smile 'no problem'.

After Troy and Gabriella were done eating their banana split they threw their plastic bowl and spoons away and went over the gang who just went outside.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Asked Gabriella while cuddling into Troy's side as they were standing making Troy smile at his girlfriend who he loved more than life itself.

"Well, Martha why don't you pick since you haven't got a turn?" Asked Troy turning to Ryan's girlfriend who was holding Ryan's hand with a smile, nodding and then thinking while looking around.

"Let's ride The Surge!" Said Martha dragging her laughing and smiling boyfriend behind her with the rest of the Wildcat gang running after them laughing.

When they got to the steps for the ride they put their totes in the lockers at The Surge Pavilion and grabbed two 5 passenger tubes. This time making the groups of 5 different. When they reached the top and it was their turn Ryan, Martha, Sharpay, Zeke and Taylor hopped in the tube and the guy pushed the tub down the water slide. At the end of the ride they landed in a pool of water splashing their bodies getting them all wet, the girls all jumped out of the tube into the 3 foot water in the pool and swam to the part of the pool that was a ramp where they were to get out while the boys jumped out also and brought the tube back and put it away with the rest of the tubes. All five of them stood their and waited after grabbing every bodies totes from the pavilion and waited for the rest of the gang which was Troy, Gabriella, Jason, Kelsi and Chad to come down the slide. Soon later their tube hit the water and the girls jumped out swimming over to the 5 on land as the guys swam with the tube where the 5 where. When the guys got out of the water with the tube they put it away and then they all took pictures in front of The Surge's pool that they just landed in and then walked away from it.

"So Ryan where to know?" Asked Martha turning to her boyfriend with a smile on her face.

"Disco H2O!" Replied Ryan excitedly causing everyone to laugh knowing that was going to come from Ryan.

They all grabbed their stuff and headed over to Disco H2O and grabbed two 5 passenger tubes and walked up the stairs to the entrance of the ride. They reached the top and it was their turn so the first group who was Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad and Sharpay all jumped in the first tube and got launched through a world of groovy sounds and dancing lights. They came to the end of the ride and prepared for the waterfall that was at the very end. Laughing seeing that they all were drenched and the guys uncovering their ears from Sharpay's, Taylor's and Gabriella's screech when the cold water hit their skin.

The 5 of them got out and put their tube away and waited for the rest of the group to do the same seeing that their tube just arrived at the end seeing as how Kelsi and Martha screeched as the cold waterfall water hit their skin causing the guys to glare at them. The 5 got out and they all took pictures again and then grabbed their totes out of the locker they all put their stuff in at the pavilion for the ride and then walked out.

"So Jason, where to man?" Asked Chad to his basketball friend and teammate while wrapping his arm around Taylor and grabbing her tote that contained hers and his stuff in it.

"Surf Lagoon!" Said Jason causing the girls to squeal and run to the wave pool and drop their stuff on 5 beach chairs, taking off their flip flops and walking into the water to their knees and then going under to swim farther, finally happy to be swimming today and thanking God that Jason picked this.

"Hey wait for us!" Said the guys all taking off their flip flops and setting them by the girls' stuff and going in after them.

The girls all swam to the waterfall and swam under it enjoying the feel as the lifeguard watched the people in the water enjoying the water happily. The guys all reached the girls and went up to their respective girlfriend and picked them up and kissed them causing the girls to smile. As soon as they were done kissing the red light and the buzzer signaling it was time for waves they all got up close and waited for the waves smiling. When the first big wave came the girls all jumped and went under making the boys laugh and follow as the next big one came and together all 10 of them just had fun jumping around in the waves being made.

After 5 hours and 5,000 waves later they all got out laughing and smiling at the fun, the pictures and videos they took with their waterproof digital cameras and video cameras they and the time they all spent together. They had to admit that that was the best time they ever had in a pool.

"So you guys we forgot a ride." Stated Gabriella noticing that they didn't go on the Mach 5 which she had just spotted while looking around Wet'n Wild trying to remember everything about it before leaving.

"So how about we hit the last ride before we go back to the hotel and out for dinner?" Asked Troy smiling knowing his girlfriend wanted to go on it.

"Yeah!" Was the answer from everyone making Gabriella squeal and drag Troy toward the ride smiling at his girlfriend.

Since there was three sides they all decided to race. With Troy, Gabriella and Chad being the first three to go. When the guy said go all three of them slid down the slides praying that they would go faster. At the end of the slide Gabriella was the first one to land in the pool of water making her squeal knowing that she won. Soon later Troy landed then Chad both disappointed that Gabriella won arguing with her saying that she was just less built like they were with Gabriella just smirking knowing the excuses they were using were an actual good theory, but knowing she won. The next three Wildcat members came down with Taylor, Zeke and Sharpay coming down and Zeke winning with Taylor next then Sharpay. Chad and Troy high fived Zeke for winning telling him that Gabriella won so, so far they were the two winners that were going against each other and waited for the third winner to join them. The next three came down with Martha winning then Kelsi and then lastly followed by Ryan. The guys all told Ryan good try and told him the results of the two winners so far that were, Gabriella and Zeke and Martha. So knowing that Jason was waiting for his compotation up their Zeke raced up the stairs and joined Jason on the slides and each taking one of the three slides slid down them and ended up with Zeke being the winner for the guys knowing that he would have to go against the winner of the girls. So Martha and Gabriella ran up the stairs, picked their slide, wished each other luck saying see you at the bottom and went down them. It ended up with Gabriella being the champion for the whole compotation.

They all gathered their stuff and headed to the two passenger tube ride called "The Blast" that they also missed and decided that the couples would all go together, Troy and Gabriella, Sharpay and Zeke, Chad and Taylor, Jason and Kelsi, Ryan and Martha. They all got off of the ride 10 minutes later and walked out of Wet'n Wild taking pictures in front of the entrance, they all headed to the car where Alfred was waiting with the door open for the 10 teens to take them back to their hotel and then to dinner to Olive Garden Italian Restaurant.

**(Troyella's suite)**

Once Gabriella and Troy got into their suite they both headed to the walk in closets and grabbed some casual, but formal looking cloths and headed to the separate bathrooms to take a shower.

30 minutes later Gabriella jumped out of the shower and slipped on a strapless white lace bra with matching thongs and then her red and white floral Anastasia sundress from A&F. She then put on her pair of white classic rubber flip flops. She then brushed, hair blow dried and straightened her brown wavy silky hair and put a red and white stripe headband in her hair, too. She then moved onto her make up and applied soft honey liquid foundation on her face, pure silver Glazewear diamond eye color on her eyelids, black eyeliner to her eyes, black mascara to her eyelashes and on her lips she put peach fizz Glazewear lip gloss to her smooth lips, all from Avon. After checking herself over she put on her T necklace that she took off when getting in the shower, a pair of sterling silver red drop earrings, her promise ring from Troy and a red gemmed tennis bracelet. Smiling at her reflecting she walked out to where she set her white Tara tote from A&F and transferred her wallet, Sidekick, makeup bag, iPod and sunglasses into it. When she turned around she saw Troy sitting on the bed going threw stuff in his black leather wallet from A&F dressed in a red sand lake striped polo, a pair of medium wash Kilburn low rise jeans and a pair of white classic guy rubber flip flops, all from A&F. Looking up from his wallet he smiled seeing her smiling at him.

"I love you Troy Alexander Bolten." Said Gabriella walking over to the now standing Troy and wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly.

Smiling and hugging her closer to him if even possible, he kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you too. So much."

"So are you ready to go?" She asked smiling at him after they held and kissed for 5 minutes.

"Yeah, I got my card key so no need to worry."

"Well, I got mine too. So we're both very good." Gabriella said smiling and walking after Troy out the door and closing it. Walking to the elevator and getting in they arrived downstairs seeing their friends already there. Gabriella smiled seeing how the girls all dressed a like today, they all had their hair straightened, white flip flops, striped hair bands and white totes, all from A&F. They even had the same floral sundress as her on except, Sharpay's was in pink and white, Taylor's in yellow and white, Kelsi's in orange and white and Martha's in purple and white. Reaching the gang Gabriella asked, "So we ready to go you guys?"

"Yeah." They all said with Chad adding to it saying, "I'm hungry, so yeah."

They all walked out to where Alfred was waiting for them with the car from today and they all got in and rode to Olive Garden.

**(Olive Garden)**

"Hello welcome to Olive Garden. Dinner for?"

"10." Replied Ryan.

"Non-smoking or smoking?" Said the guy looking up from the touch screen after putting in table for ten.

"Non-smoking." They all replied in a duh tone.

"Drinks?" The guy asked looking at the group who were looking at the drinks on a sign by the touch screen so people could order their drinks and all the waiters/waitresses would have to do is go get them while they figured out what they wanted to eat at the table.

"5 Sicilian splashes and 5 cream sodas." Replied Ryan ordering the splashes for the girls and the cream sodas for the guys after they choose.

"Alright, well follow me to your table and you waitress will be right with you." The guy said leading them to their table.

Not long after the Italian waitress came and took their slip with the drinks on it and went to get them coming back 10 minutes with them and asked after giving them their drinks, "So what can I get you guys to eat?" She said taking out her pen and tablet and looking at the group.

"Two orders of Steak Toscano well done, please." Replied Troy ordering for him and Gabriella with a smile, both hungry for their grilled 14 oz center cut strip steak brushed with Italian herbs and extra-virgin olive oil that was served with Tuscan potatoes and bell peppers.

"An order of cheese Ravioli, please." Said Kelsi ordering for herself, hungry for her cheese-filled ravioli topped with marinara sauce and melted Italian cheeses.

"Make that two please." Said Taylor with a smile.

"An order of Seafood Alfredo please." Replied Sharpay with a smile hungry for her sautéed shrimp and scallops tossed with cream fettuccine alfredo.

"An order of Seafood Portofino, please." Said Ryan with a dreamy smile hungry for his mussels, scallops, shrimp and mushrooms with linguine in a garlic-butter wine sauce.

"I'll have an order of chicken Alfredo, please." Ordered Martha hungry for grilled chicken tossed with fettuccine and fresh alfredo sauce.

"Make that two please." Said Jason with a smile also hungry for that.

"I'll have a plate of spaghetti and meatballs, please." Replied Zeke with a smile.

"Make that two. I'll also have a garden-fresh salad and your minestrone soup, please." Said Chad with a huge stomach.

"We'll also take a basket of dipping sauces for breadsticks please." Replied Ryan adding their appetizer.

"I'll be right back."

20 minutes later she came back with their food and they all sat around ate, laughed and smiled having their fun. They all got a peace of Black Tie Mousse Cake to go and went to pay for their bill.

"How much?" Asked Sharpay getting out her wallet that had her credit cards and money in it.

"Your total miss is…" He said touching the screen and then said, "215.95."

"Here." She said handing him the unlimited credit card her dad gave her for this trip yesterday. He gave her her card back and together the Wildcats walked out to the car and Alfred drove them back to their hotel. They all said good night and went up to their rooms and went to bed. Each slipping next to the one they love more than anything in the morning and wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Well, there's another chapter. I love you guys thanks for reading and reviewing. Much love. Hope you liked it. More to come.

Love,

Jessica


	5. Third Day of Spring Break Gatorland

_**/I believe I can flyI believe I can touch the skyI think about it every night and daySpread my wings and fly awayI believe I can soarI see me running through that open doorI believe I can flyI believe I can flyI believe I can fly/**_

"This better be important, Troy Bolton." Said a tired Sharpay to Troy over the other line knowing that, that was his ringtone that went off on her phone.

"Good morning to you too, Anne. Hey can I ask a huge favor?" Troy said with a quick laugh.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can we go as a group today again? And then tomorrow as a couples and then the next like the girls in one group, guys in the other. And switch like that on and off for as long as where here?" Asked Troy to Sharpay.

"Sure. So you call the rest and tell them about the plan and then I guess I'll see you tomorrow, superstar. Tell Brie-Ella I love her and if she needs anything she knows who to call or see. Bye."

"Thanks, will do. Bye." Troy said with a happy smile.

After getting off the phone with Sharpay, Troy smiled to himself and called the other guys telling them to tell their girlfriends. Troy got up, kissed Gabriella's cheek and then went to closet grabbed a pair of shorts, sandals and a shirt.

Thirty minutes later, Troy walked out of the bathroom in a dark sea blue men's t-shirt, a pair of black men's action cargo shorts and a pair of dark sea blue classic flip-flops, also on his head a pair of black men's sunglasses, all from Old-Navy. Smiling at his beautiful Filipino girlfriend whose hair was spread all over the pillow, the sun hitting off her tan skin and a beautiful smile on her face. He answered the door when their was a knock on it and when he heard someone say 'room service', he tipped the guy and then went over to the balcony doors to get some nice warm fresh air into the suite and then walked over to Gabriella and started to wake her up.

"Baby Brie, its time to get up sweetheart. Come on, breakfast is here. Brie, honey come on we have more to do today." Troy said kissing her forehead and smiling and then turning it into a frown and a slight laugh when she snuggled her head more into her pillow, if that was even possible.

"Don't wanna, wanna sleep more. Spring Break suppose to sleep late." Gabriella mumbled making Troy laugh at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Come on Brie. Please, I'll let you sleep in tomorrow." Troy said trying to persuade her to get up.

"Promise?" She mumbled.

"Promise." Troy said.

"Okay, but first I want my good morning kiss, Mr. Bolton." Gabriella said with a smile and her eyes still closed.

"Alright," he said with a smile and leaned down and passionately kissed her.

"Okay, I'm up now!" Giggled Gabriella getting up out of bed, but before she could throw her blankets off Troy pulled them back on her and held a finger up to her to hold on a minute. He walked over to the table and placed a tray that had a great breakfast on it. Smiling he grabbed a similar one and sat down next to her.

"Surprise, breakfast in bed." He said with a cocky smile.

"I love you." Gabriella said noticing her favorite berries, which were blackberries, blueberries, raspberries, and strawberries, in a dish next to a plate that had a bacon, eggs and toast on it with a glass of orange juice on the side.

"I love you too." Troy said kissing her on the lips and then they both started eating their breakfast.

An hour later, Gabriella walked out of the bathroom after eating her breakfast, dressed in a Madagascar blue string bikini, a pair of jean short shorts, and a pair of matching flip flops. On the top of her head was a pair of brown Chanel sunglasses and her hair was in braided piggy tails like she wore it the one day at Lava Springs. She walked over to the one with chair in the bedroom and grabbed her light blue Old Navy tote, that matched her whole outfit from Old-Navy also, and put her iPhone, make up, towel (just in case), extra change of clothes (just in case) and then made sure Troy's stuff was in their along with her digital camera. She happily walked over to Troy, shared a kiss and together they walked out of their suite after making sure they had their keys and walked to the elevator. Once the elevator reached the lobby they got out and went over to the rest of the gang.

"Good morning, guys." Greeted Gabriella to her four adoptive, over protective brothers, giving each of them a hug and a kiss on cheek.

"Morning, Gabriella." They all replied returning her hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Morning girls, love the swimsuits." She said smiling and giving them each a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek, noticing Sharpay's pink sequined bikini top assuming she had the bottoms on under her pair of pink cotton short shorts, Taylor's yellow and white stripe bikini top also assuming she had the bottom on under her white capris, Kelsi's orange and yellow string bikini top assuming she had on her bottoms on under her jean short shorts, and Martha's tie-died bikini top assuming she had on her bottoms under her jean capris.

"Thanks you too." They all replied.

Together they all walked out of to the car that Alfred was again driving today to take them 16 minutes to Gatorland, which the girls didn't know nothing about because the guys had planned and arranged it secretly.

Sixteen minutes later, Alfred pulled the car up to a gasping gator mouth entrance. The girls all gasped and glared at the boys for bringing to this place. The boys all smiled, took their designated girlfriend's hand, entwined their fingers, kissed them, and then lead their scared girlfriends through the glass double doors on their way to a journey through this natural, low-tech adventure.

"Hello, welcome to Gatorland located in Orlando, Florida. How can I help you?" Asked the lady at the entrance desk.

"Yes, we have tickets reserved." Ryan said politely to the lady.

"Name under?"

"Evans, Mary and Jason for their son Ryan Evans." Ryan said.

"Here you go, ten day passes to Gatorland. Have a fun day at Gatorland and for your services there are plenty of benches, bathrooms, tour guides, employees, signs, restaurants, drink stands, etc. So please enjoy have fun and come back whenever you get the chance. Have a nice Gatorland day!" Replied the women happily.

"Thank you." Ryan replied with a sweet smile and then handed each person in the group their ticket and kept his. Picking up Martha's hand and entwining their fingers together again, they began their adventure by walking out of the other two glass doors and into the park itself.

The girls all head the guys' hands really tight as they got to the first stop which was Alligator Island, that was located in the northern section of the Gatorland's "Gator Lake". The group all walked up to the group that was listening to the one guide talk to them about Alligator Island.

"Gator Lake, is home to the largest reptiles in the park. Hundreds of alligators inhabit 'Gator Lake', and Alligator Island is the best place to see Gatorland's largest alligators and crocodiles up close and personal as the soak up the Florida sun as you see these ones doing right here." The tour guide explained.

The Wildcats all got up and closely leaned over the fence and saw the crocodiles and alligators soaking up the sun in the water and some of them swimming about after the live fish in the water. They all took pictures of them and then listened the what the tour guide said to the other group to the right side of them.

"Look here is Alf, a gigantic American Crocodile. He is over 15 FEET in length. He weights OVER 1,000 POUNDS, Alf is Gatorland's largest reptile, and a favorite here amongst visitors even us staff personal." The Wildcats all looked were the tour guide was pointing and spotted the over 15 foot and over a thousand pound crocodile laying in the grass mouth some-what open and soaking up the sun. They all took pictures of Alf and smiled as a the croc moved his head about looking like he was smiling.

"What's the large palm tree in the center of Alligator Island?" They heard a women ask the guide.

"Good question, I was wondering if someone was going to ask that. This palm tree is the central feature of Alligator Island, it not only provides shade to the gators and crocs, but also is home to several species of native Florida Birds. Greater Egret, Snowy Egret, and Florida Grackals make their nests in this large tree and during the gator's breeding season, several female alligators will also make their nests on the island, next to the tree. By the way this island is also home to several thousand Mexican Free-Tail Bats, which live in a specially designed 'bat house' on the island. They only venture out at night and consume vast quantities of insects before returning to their 'bat house' to sleep during the day." The tour guide finished and then lead his group to the next part of the park.

The Wildcats then came to the Breeding Marsh & Bird Rookery. They walked on the raised wooden walkways that allow visitors an unprecedented view of not only gators, but also many different native Florida birds. They walked with a group of visitors that was in front of them with a guide and listened to the tour guide talking about the Breeding Marsh & Bird Rookery, "The Breeding Marsh is a haven for several different species of Florida's birds, such as Herons, Egrets, Cormorants, Anhingas, Ibis, and Storks. The birds are protected by the gators from their natural predators. This place contains 130 adult gators….100 females and 30 males. They are living their lives in a completely natural environment, where these gators produce the next generation of Gatorland's namesake reptiles. The Gatorland Breeding Marsh & Bird Rookery is one the largest and most accessible Bird Rookeries in Florida. It's truly an oasis of nature in what is fast becoming suburban sprawl, the Gatorland Alligator Breeding Marsh & Bird Rockery was chosen in November of 2000 by the Florida Fish and Wildlife Conservation Commission, as part of its Great Florida Birding Trail."

The Wildcats separated from that group when they came to the Bird Rookery and went inside to look at the birds. The girls cooed, awed and took pictures of the chicks and the different birds, loving every minute of it. The boys also took pictures especially capturing the girls in the pictures with the birds.

After they were done with the Bird Rookery they walked the rest of the way through the Alligator Breeding Marsh & Bird Rookery.

They then dared to enter the realm of Jungle Crocs, home to some of the largest and most dangerous crocodiles on the planet!

They came to the first croc exbit that had a sign reading 'Meet Sultan, the King of the Nile and his harem of lady crocs. Capable of reaching a length of 20 feet, Nile crocodiles such as Sultan are considered the man-eaters, and are responsible for countless human deaths in their native land of Africa.'

"Wow." Was all they had to say before they looked around for Sultan. Spotting him they awed and the boys smiled like a kid on Christmas morning seeing presents under the tree, while the girls grabbed onto the guys' arms for their dear life. They all took pictures of Sultan and his harem of lady crocs and then went around the corner to find Saltwater crocs and listened to what the tourist guide was saying to the group already their.

"These to hear are our resident pair of Saltwater crocodiles. Their names of Dundee and Morton along with their mates in this exbit. Saltwater crocs are capable of reaching a length of over 30 feet and are also known man-eaters in the native Indo-Pacific region." Everyone cooed and awed at the crocs, taking pictures and then moving on.

The Wildcats followed the group and the tour guide to then next exbit that was home to the only species of crocodile found in the United States, the American crocodile.

"While species of crocs can reach a length of 20 feet, it is not considered to be a man-eater, please keep that in mind. These crocs are only found in the very southern part of Florida, fewer than 500 American crocs are thought to be in the U.S. wild today, although the species can also be found in Central and South American and surrounding areas." The tour guide said while the Wildcats and the other group was taking pictures of them.

"While not as large as their neighbors here, the Cuban crocodiles, Lucy and Ricardo, are perhaps pound for pound the most dangerous crocs in Jungle Crocs. These crocs are capable of leaping high out of the water to snatch unsuspecting prey, Cuban crocs are also EXTREMELY maneuverable on land. The are threatened with extinction in its native Cuba, fewer than 6,000 are thought to be left in the wild today. And so their we have our Jungle Crocs."

The Wildcats all took pictures and then entered Gatorland's Swamp Walk, a self guided tour through an unspoiled native Cypress Swamp. They walked on a raised wooden walkway that snakes itself through the Cypress trees affording them a rare look back into what much of Central Florida looked like before people started draining the wetlands to build their farms and homesteads.

Taylor took out her Gatorland pamphlet and started reading about the Swamp Walk out loud to the other Wildcats, "Swamp Walk is considered part of the headwaters of the Everglades, water from this Cypress Swamp flows south through the Kissimmee waterways into Lake Okeechobee, and ultimately, into the Everglades. The walk boasts no special enclosures or exotic wildlife, only those natural plants and animals that inhabit this unique ecosystem. This walk is a 15 minute walk from the occasional gator, snake or turtle, to the birds and flowering swamp orchids, are all wild. Only the occasional soft sounds of passing traffic from the nearby highway remind you of civilization is still just around the corner."

"Wow, babe you are SO smart." Said Chad not even noticing the pamphlet in her hand causing everyone to laugh.

"Chad, I read from the pamphlet." Taylor said laughing and rolling her eyes as did everyone else as Chad looked embarrassed.

After their 15 minute walked Chad said, "I'm hungry and seeing as it's noon can we go eat lunch?"

Everyone laughed and nodded their heads and walked into the nearest restaurant named Gatorland Snake Bar Menu and sat done at three tables, Troyella and Chaylor at one table together, Zekepay and Jelsi at the other one together and then MaRy (Martha & Ryan) at the other table.

**(With Troyella & Chaylor)**

"Hello, my names Josie and I'll be your waitress today what can I get you guys to drink?" Asked the waitress.

"Um, two Pepsis and two mountain dews, please." Said Taylor ordering both couples drinks.

"And to eat?" She asked.

"Can we have two Philly Cheese Steak Subs and an order of nachos and cheese, please?" Replied Troy for him and Gabriella.

"Sure thing. And you two?"

"Well, I'll have a pretzel with cheese and 6 inch turkey and cheese sub WITHOUT the tomato, please?" Taylor replied with a smile.

"Sure thing. And you sir?" Josie asked Chad.

"I'll have 2 chili cheese dogs, a Philly cheese steak sub and a taco salad please." Replied Chad with a smile causing Troy, Gabriella and Taylor to roll their eyes.

"Alright, I will be right back with your drinks." Josie said before walking away.

**(With Zekepay & Jelsi)**

"Hello ladies and gentleman, I'll be your waiter today, my names Phil. So what can I get you four to drink?" Phil said taking out his tablet and pen and looking at the group.

"Two blue Powerades and cold Mocha Lattes, please Phil." Said Zeke ordering for the group.

"Alright and to eat?"

"For us two Philly cheese steak subs and four chili dogs." Said Jason ordering for him and Zeke.

"And you ladies?"

"Two chicken sandwiches with an order of nachos and cheese." Kelsi said with a smile ordering for both her and Sharpay.

"Alright I'll be right back in 3 minutes with your drinks." Phil said with a smile and then went over toward the kitchen.

**(With MaRy)**

"Hello, I'm Sarah and I'll be your waitress today. So what can I get you two to drink?" She asked Ryan and Martha.

"Um, two bottles of water." Ryan said ordering for him and Martha.

"And to eat?" Sarah asked them.

"One tuna wrap WITHOUT the tomato and one chicken salad wrap WITH the tomato please." Replied Ryan ordering for him and Martha.

"Alright I'll be right back with that in 10 minutes."

The Wildcats all got their food and drinks at the same time and finished drinking and eating at the same time and now all were waiting for their bill.

Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor were the first to split their bill of 43.65 which was lesser than that until they each got a thing of three assorted cookies of 1.59 each. They all paid an even 10.21 with their own money and then went outside to wait for the rest of the Wildcat gang.

Sharpay's table was the next to split their bill of 37.39, evenly into 9.35 and then went outside to join the other two couples waiting for Ryan and Martha.

Ryan and Martha were the last two to split their bill of 12.38, evenly to 6.19 and then to join the rest of the Wildcats outside.

They continued their tour from where they left off and went to the Flamingo Lagoon that was right across from the Very Merry Aviary and Allie's Barnyard. And listened to what one of the tour guides had to say about the lagoon, "This lagoon is home to a small colony of American Flamingos. These flamingos are found in tropical and sub-tropical areas throughout the world, flamingos can reach a height of 5 feet and may life over 40 years in captivity. That's long. This bird is characterized by its long thin legs, flexible neck, bright pink coloration, flamingos are also known as 'firebirds' as they can sometimes be found in rather inhospitable volcanic mud flats. Does any one know where the word flamingo is taken from and why it was named for that?"

Gabriella raised her hand and the tour guide picked her and she said, "The word flamingo is taken from the Latin word for flame, because of the brilliant pink coloration some flamingos have."

"Great Job young lady! Excellent Job!" The tourist said and then clapped and everyone joined him. Troy just smiled and looked lovingly at his girlfriend proud to have such a smart girlfriend.

"Anybody know what the babies, juveniles, are born?" The tour guide asked the group and the Wildcats.

Taylor raised her hand and the guide picked her so she said, "They are born a light grey color."

"Excellent." The tour guide said clapping and smiling and then said, "Any one know when flamingos receive that brilliant pink coloration and how?"

"They receive their brilliant pink coloration from their diet that includes brine shrimp, algae, insects and other small invertebrates." Said Sharpay since the tour guide pointed to her, surprisingly the Wildcats that she knew that. But they should have seen it coming since the bird IS pink.

"Great job, young lady." The tour guide said with a smile and a clap to Sharpay.

"Now the Flamingo Lagoon is not only home to these brilliant pink coloration birds, but to Anhingas, Herons, Egrets, and Black Vultures. Several species of turtles as well as fish also call the Flamingo Lagoon home."

The Wildcats as well as other took pictures of Flamingo Lagoon and then went across the path to Allie's Barnyard.

They all went in and grabbed some food to feed Gracie, the friendly goat who just loves to eat from your hand. The girls all got their pictures taken by the boys on their cameras and then the boys took pictures of the girls on their own cameras. The girls also returned the favor to the boys.

They all then went to say hello to Harley the Macaw who said hi back to them. They all took turns getting pictures with Harley who loved it and them. They all then went on to pet and feed all sorts of critters, from chickens and ducks to deer, sheep, and goats, all playful and looking for a little attention. They took plenty of pictures and then exited Allie's Barnyard to go to Gatorland's Very Merry Aviary, home to the colorful and friendly Lorikeets as they soon found out. When the Lorikeets landed on them they took pictures and the girls awed about it when they landed on the boys. The saw and took pictures of brightly colored parrots, native to the Western Pacific and East Indies area, are specially adapted to a diet of pollen nectar and fruit.

After that the boys wanted to go into the Snakes of Florida building along with the girls since they were behind glass except for Gabriella who just said she would stay out here. Troy told them to go on in and he would probably soon follow after he talked to Gabriella who's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Brie baby. What's the matter?" Troy asked taking her into his strong muscular protective arms.

"I can' go in their Troy." Gabriella said with tears in her eyes threatening to fall.

"Why not, not that I'm going to make you." Troy asked holding her tighter.

"Because….I'm deathly scared shitless of them. I latterly cry and get really scared. Even if they ARE in glass where they can't get out. I'm scared to go in their." Gabriella sobbed to Troy.

"Oh, Brie. We don't have to go in if you don't want to." Troy said wiping her tears and hugging her tighter.

"No, I don't want to ruin your fun. I'll come in if you hold my hand and stay beside my side the whole time."

"Of course I will, I won't leave you for a second and if you get scared just tell me and I'll get you out of their before you can blink." Troy said kissing her nose causing her to giggle.

"Okay, I love you. Thank you."

"Your Welcome." They walked into the building and found the rest of the group, Gabriella gave them a smile to say that she was alright now and then turned to Troy and smiled at him thinking how lucky she was to have her in her life.

"See snakes are very, very misunderstood, so they have earned a bad reputation. But see these reptiles play a very important role in our environment. See here in Florida, we have many different varieties of snakes, most of which ARE COMPLETELY HARMLESS TO HUMAN BEINGS. HOWEVER, Florida is home to SEVERAL species of VENOMOUS snakes, most of which YOU CAN see within the Snakes of Florida Exhibit her at Gatorland. These windows are a strike proof glass providing you a safe barrier so you can view the mighty Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake, the largest venomous snake found in Florida. The Cottonmouth Water Moccasin, the only venomous water snake in Florida. The Coral Snake if you look closely in its brightly colored skin, then you learn how to distinguish it from its non-venomous cousin, the Scarlet King Snake."

Everyone got a close as they could to the different snakes on display as hedge divider would let them so they could safely travel without getting close to the slithering serpents. The Wildcats all except for Gabriella took pictures of the different snakes and during the whole time they were all in their Troy NEVER EVER left Gabriella's side like he promised. Once they were outside Gabriella was relieved that she lived through that experience and to NEVER do that or anything like that WITHOUT Troy by her side.

"You guys its 12:45pm do you guys want to go catch the Gator Wrestlin' Show?" Asked Jason to the group who all nodded in agreement and then headed over to the area where that was going to take place.

They found their front row seats (with the help of Mr. Evans who did something for them to get these seats) in the 800 seat stadium. The gator wranglers came to the center of the stage where there was a pound with a bunch of crocs and started the show. The one grabbed a 8 foot alligator by the hand and climbed onto the snapping animal's back to point out the survival features to the audience.

"Now, who wants to wrestler a gator or your choice?" Asked the performer. He looked around at all the raised hands and picked Gabriella who DIDN'T have her hand raised, he went up to her and said, "Come on young lady."

"What…I.."

"Now I want you to pick a gator that you want to wrestle."

"Um that one." She said pointing out a 6 foot gator instead of a 8 foot croc.

"Alright, now I want you to take your shoes and your socks off, jump in, grab the gator, pull it out and wrestle it until its tired. Okay?"

"Um, alright." She takes off her shoes and her socks and starts to put her first foot in off the edge when the performer pulls her back by the waist.

"Alright on the count of three. One, two, three." She started to walk toward the edge when he pulled her back the waist, causing people to laugh and said, "Gabriella, Gabriella, Gabriella, you don't really want to do that do you?"

Gabriella just shook her head no.

"You want me to wrestle an alligator for you?"

Gabriella nodded her head.

"Alright, I'll wrestle an alligator for you give me a high-five and then grab your socks and shoes and go over to the gate." She did as she was told and watched as the guy pulled the gator out by his tail that she picked out, sat on its back, and the alligator looked at him from behind with his head up and mouth open looking at him, everyone laughed and the guy said, "Alright good boy Brandon." He then took black tape and wrapped it around the gator's mouth and then told them to bring Gabriella back in. Gabriella got back in and went over and sat on the alligator like she was told as people took pictures of her on it. Gabriella could hear the Wildcat boy's wolf-howls and the girls screaming 'I love you Gabriella' or 'you go girl'.

"Great job, Gabriella. Do you want to take him home as a present from Gatorland?" The performer asked her.

"Um, I would love to, but I don't have anyplace to keep him or to take him home in. So no thank you. Plus I don't think my boyfriend would like me to have another guy in my life." Gabriella said with a giggle causing the audience especially the Wildcats to laugh, hard.

"Everybody give her a round of applause and Brandon nod you head at Gabriella." Brandon did as he was told and nodded his head causing the audience to laugh and applauded Gabriella longer. She went back to her seat next to Troy and beside Sharpay and talked with them about it.

After that show was over they headed over to another place where the Gator Jumparoo Show was being held. The Wildcats all got chills and thrills at the same time as some of the largest gators in the would actually jump four to five feet out of the water to retrieve food. They watched a giant gator jump high enough out of the water to actually snatch food from the trainer's hand, closing the show. The whole time during both shows they Wildcats took pictures of everything amazing. The Wildcats minus Gabriella took pictures/videos of Gabriella during the Gator Wrestlin'.

They all played in the Gator Gully Splash Park and felt like little kids again. They stood under the giant row of egrets spilling water from their beaks; dueling water guns mounted on the backs of two giant gators lined up and waiting for a friendly squirt fest with your neighbor which was exactly what Troy and Chad did for an hour an a half making the other laugh at them; an ol' jalopy overrun with water and places to space; a bucket tree that is just perfect for a slow dash and spray for the little ones they saw their; and Grandma's Wet Shack, a veritable fountain of water-based fun for kids of all ages to splash, squirt and play in truckloads of H2O.

At three o'clock pm, a two hours before closing they all went and changed into the clothes they bought with them and went into the gift stores to by souvenirs and then they stopped at the Dip N Dot's ice cream cart and got dip N dot's to eat in the car and back to the hotel, or so what the girls thought, but what they didn't know was the boys planned a tour for all of the Wildcats to take a tour of Kennedy Space Center Visitor Complex for 2 ½ hours.

When they car pulled up in to the Kennedy Space Center the three science girls; Gabriella, Taylor and Martha; all hugged their boyfriends and kissed them, Sharpay and Kelsi just smiled at the three girls and looped their arms with the other three girls and together the Wildcats walked in to the entrance building.

"Hello, welcome to Kennedy Space Center Visitor Complex, I'm Lucy. So how can I help you ten?"

"Yes, hi. We have a tour scheduled for this time." Ryan said to Lucy.

"Name?"

"Evans, Bolton, Cross, Danforth….Ryan, Troy, Jason and Chad." Ryan said listening the names they listed the tour date under.

"Aw, yes here it is. Well, if you wait over their I will phone the tour guide and he will be up in 5 minutes tops."

"Thank you." The five boys replied with a smile.

"Your welcome and have a nice tour and day."

Three minutes later, their tour guide named Robby, came up and started the tour of the space center. The first place the guide took them was a building were they discovered Early Space Exploration.

"This place is dedicated to the key historic missions that pave the way for our current Space Shuttle program and the construction of the International Space Station." The tour guide said before the girls looked around the building with their boyfriends in toe.

"Can we take pictures?" Asked Taylor really wanting, like the other two science girls, to take pictures of the Space Center.

"Of course. And the whole place." The tour guide said with a smile to Taylor.

After they were done looking and the girls taking pictures they went outside to the rocket garden.

"These rockets here are the very same Redstone, Atlas, and Titan rockets that first put NASA astronauts in space." The tour guide said pointing out each rocket as they took pictures.

"Who wants to climb-aboard the real Mercury quarters?" Robby asked the group.

"I do." Said Martha raising her hand. Robby nodded his head and told her to get in. She got in and found out that it was really cramped in their for America's astronaut pioneers. The gang all took pictures and Ryan took a picture for Martha on her camera of her in their.

"Over here we have Gemini quarters, who wants to get into this one?" Asked Robby to the group.

"I do, please." Said Taylor. Robby nodded his head and helped her in shutting the door she saw the felt the same thing as Martha did when she got into the other one, cramped. They Wildcats all took pictures of Taylor and then Chad took Taylor's camera and took pictures of her in that on her camera.

They then moved onto Apollo and Robby asked, "Who wants to get in this one?"

"I would like to please. Troy, can you take some pictures of my camera please." Gabriella said handing Troy her camera who nodded his head yes as she got in. They all took pictures of Gabriella and then they all took pictures of the other rockets and then Robby lead them to their next destination.

They all walked their two and a half hour tour and then went to the gift shop and bought different stuff, took pictures of them as a group, couples and singles in front of the space Center before hopping in the car and going back to the hotel to get showered and dressed for dinner at the Golden Corral.

**(Troyella's Suite)**

As soon as Gabriella and Troy got back to their suite they went to their own walk in closets and grabbed clothes and each went into their own showers in their own bathrooms in the suite.

Thirty minutes later, Gabriella walked out of the closet in a grey ruffle skirt that hangs below the knees and the front around the waist and had laces and sequences around it, her shirt was a red long cut cami with thin straps with a racer back style finish and a silver butterfly patch on the front and a knotted tie on back, her shoes were a pair of white floral cutout flats that are round toe flats with floral cutout designs all around that were extremely comfortable and airy lightweight. Her hair was a half pulled up, her make up lightly done, a pair of silver Tiffany earrings, her T necklace, a ring and a bracelet on each wrist. In her hand was a red sequined clutchthat had her cell phone, iPod, and make up in it. She walked over to the couch in the 'live in' area and saw Troy texting with Chad about tonight. He was dressed in a navy and white stripe Aero polo, a pair of Aero denim jeans and a pair of navy slip on Vans. Troy looked up to his girlfriend, closed his phone, walked up to her and kissed her and hugged her and together they walked out of the door, to the elevator and down to the lobby where they meet the rest of the Wildcats.

"Hey Brie-Ella, you look fabulous." Greeted Sharpay dressed in a hot pink tube dress with a black circle necklace with matching earrings, bracelets and rings. Her hair was also half up like Gabriella's and her makeup lightly done like Gabriella's. Sharpay had on a pair of hot pink baby dots flip flops and a yellow sequined clutch in her hand, her whole outfit like Gabriella's from Pink Ice, one of their all time favorite stores.

"Hey, Shar-Bear. You look fabulous to." Gabriella said returning Sharpay's kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Hey Marie. You look beautiful." Taylor said dressed in lemon linen dress with string straps that you can tie to the fitting you like, a crochet outlined around the chest and elastic going around the bodice and embroidered on the bottom of the dress with cutout around it. She had on her a diamond necklace with matching earrings, bracelet, and matching headband to hold her hair back. She had on a pair of yellow high heels, her yellow clutch in her hand and her makeup lightly done, to top off her outfit from Pink Ice.

"Thanks you to Tay Tay." Gabriella said to her one of many best friends.

"Hey shining star. You look awesome!" Greeted Kelsi who was dressed in a calf length, free flowing chocolate brown skirt that the waistband can be folded over to achieve the desired length and fit, she had on an orange cami with a white sweater over it, a pair of white sandals and a white head band to hold up her bangs that couldn't be put into her bun. Her make up was lightly done and her jewelry all matched her outfit.

"Thanks, Kels. You too." Gabriella said with a smile and a hug.

"You look wonderful, Gabriella." Greeted Martha with a hug who was wearing a peach puffy princess skirt with a satin polka dot sash around the waist that had deep scoop pockets on the side and underlining inside the skirt. She had on a fitted white cami with a peach sweater her hair was in her natural curls with a peach polka dot headband to hold back her hair and she had on matching jewelry to match along with a pair of peach flip flops.

"Thanks, you do to Martha." Replied Gabriella with a smile.

"Thanks."

"What about us Gabster?" Greeted Chad who was dressed in the same outfit as Troy, but in a red and white stripe polo and red slip on Vans.

"Hey, Chadster. Looking great." Gabriella said giving him a hug.

"Thanks, you too little sis." Chad replied back to her.

"Hey Gabriella. You look amazingly beautiful." Greeted Ryan who was in a grey and white stripe polo from Aero, a pair of denim jeans and a pair of grey slip on Vans with a white hat.

"Hey Ry Ry. Looking great." Gabriella greeted.

"Hey Gabriella." Greeted Jason who was dressed in a green and white stripe polo and a pair of light denim jeans and a pair of green slip on Vans.

"Hey." Replied Gabriella back to Jason.

"Hey, Troy's lady." Greeted Zeke to Gabriella. Zeke was dressed in a black polo, a pair of black denim jeans, and a pair of black slip on Vans.

"Hey, Lake." Greeted Gabriella back to Zeke.

"So are we ready to go?" Asked Troy as he finished greeting everyone and then walked over to Gabriella and wrapped his arm around her waist and placed a kiss on her temple and smiled down at her.

"Yeah, lets go to the car and to…." Sharpay started to say.

"DINNER!" Screamed Chad to the group with a hug smile on his face.

The group all laughed, rolled their eyes and headed out the doors and walked the six minutes to Golden Corral, since it was a nice warm night.

**(Golden Corral)**

They finally arrived at the Golden Corral, Chad for once held the door open for everyone, which surprised them and let them go in before him.

Chad was the one that walked up to the podium were a Mexican guy was standing behind it looking at the book of reservations.

"Hello, welcome to the Golden Corral. How can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes we would like to have a table for ten, please." Chad replied.

"Non-smoking?" He asked touching the computer screen of the computer that was on the desk left of the podium.

"Yes, please." Chad replied.

"Buffet or menu?"

"Buffet." Chad said after talking to the rest of the Wildcats.

"Alright, follow me to your table and then your waiter or waitress will be right with you." He got out from behind the desk and podium and led them to a table for ten and then went back to where he was before.

The Wildcats all sat down five on each side, this time the girls on one side, which went, Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi and Martha. On the other side the boys sat, Zeke across from Sharpay, Troy across from Gabriella, Chad across from Taylor, Jason across from Kelsi, and Ryan across from Martha.

"Hello, I'm John and I will be your waiter tonight." Their waiter said while passing out the menus and letting them look at the menus for six minutes before saying to the girls first, "So what can I get you girls to drink?"

"Five Pepsis, please." Replied Sharpay with a smile ordering for all of the girls.

"And the guys?" John said turning to the guys.

"One Pepsi and four Mountain Dews please." Replied Zeke for all of the boys.

"Well, I'll go get your drinks and feel free to start at the buffet and eat as much and whatever you want." John said leaving the group to go to the buffet.

The boys all let the girls grab plates and get in line before them at the salad buffet. Sharpay was first in line and for a starter she grabbed a plate of Cajun Potato Salad and went back to the table. Gabriella was next in line, she got macaroni salad and Cajun potato salad and went to sit at the table with Sharpay. Taylor was next to grab a salad with dark turkey bits on it and ranch dressing on it. Kelsi was the next to grab a plate of coleslaw and go over to the table and start eating. Martha was the last of the girls in line, grabbing a plate of salad and topping it with both white and dark turkey meat bits and blue cheese dressing.

Zeke was the first of the guys to grab his, he grabbed macaroni salad and Cajun potato salad and then he went over to the table and joined the girls, eating his food. Troy was next grabbing a plate of Cajun potato salad and a small side of salad with white turkey meat bits on top with Catalina dressing, he went over to the table and sat with the girls and Zeke and began eating after taking a sip of his Pepsi that came while they were all in line at the salad buffet. Chad was then next one to grab coleslaw, macaroni salad, Cajun potato salad and salad with hot bacon dressing, he went over to the table and began to eat. Jason was the next one to grab a plate of salad with thousand island dressing and to go sit at the table with the three boys and all the girls. Ryan was the last one to grab a salad with poppy seed dressing.

After the girls were done with their salads, they went up to the dinner buffet, grabbed a plate and started putting food on it. Gabriella was the first to go, she got a country fried steak with a bake potato that was filled with cheese and broccoli, she also got corn-on-the-cob and glazed carrots and then went over to the table and sat down noticing the guys were not at the table, but up in line with the other four girls.

"Can I get you a refill for free, miss?" Asked John, their waiter, to Gabriella seeing as her cup was empty.

"Yes, please." Gabriella replied with a smile and watched as John refilled her cup, but she didn't notice him staring down her shirt.

"John, may I please have a refill too?" Asked Troy who came over once he saw John looking down his girlfriends shirt and Gabriella not noticing it. Troy tried to control his temper when he saw this.

"Sure." John said not liking that Troy came up and interrupted him staring down Gabriella's shirt who still hadn't noticed. John refilled Troy's cup not willingly and left the table.

"Hey, Wildcat. How did you get your food so fast?" Gabriella asked as she went to cut her steak.

"I started on the other side where their wasn't anyone else getting food on." Troy said with a smile as he started to cut his sirloin steak, next to the steak Gabriella noticed was a baked potato the same as Gabriella's and glazed carrots also.

"Oh." Gabriella said with a smile and then put a piece of steak in her mouth and then a millisecond later she said, "Mmm, that is sooooo good."

"I bet, Brie-Ella." Said Sharpay coming over to her the table and sitting in her seat. On Sharpay's plate was green beans, breaded jumbo shrimp with sauce and meatloaf.

"It so is!" Replied Gabriella causing Troy and Sharpay to smile at her.

Zeke was the next on to join the table with his plate that had one grilled pork chop and broccoli and rice. Taylor was the next one to join the table with roast beef, macaroni and cheese and cream style corn. Kelsi was the next one to come over with a bowl of chicken gumbo and a corn muffin. Jason was the next one to come over with the same thing as Kelsi. Ryan was the next one to come over with skillet cornbread and clam chowder. Martha was the last girl to come over with the same thing as Ryan since he told her to try some clam chowder. Chad was the last on of the group to come over with a plate full of food, like, Asian pork roast, barbeque pork, broccoli and rice, a slice of pizza, meatloaf, potato casserole, white rice and cream style corn.

After they all eat their dinner, they decided to get some dessert to go. Gabriella and Troy got a slice of chocolate chess pie, a brownie and white chocolate chip cookie. Taylor got a piece of key lime cheesecake; Sharpay got a piece of apple pie and banana pudding; Martha and Ryan got a piece of cherry pie; Zeke got a piece of carrot cake; and Chad got a little bit of everything along with a vanilla soft serve ice cream topped in hot fudge topping and peanuts. Causing the gang to laugh when they saw John's eyes when he brought them their bill. They all split the bill up and paid for it and walked out the door and the 6 minute walk back to their hotel.

They all said their goodnights and went to their suites.

Once Troy and Gabriella got into their suite they set their dessert box on the table in the live in area and each went to get changed into their pajamas. Ten minutes later, Gabriella walked out of the bathroom and saw that Troy was on the bed with their dessert ready for them and a DVD in the DVD player that hung below the 102 inch plasma screen TV on the wall.

"Hey Brie, you look beautiful." Troy said turning his head to look at his girlfriend who crawled into bed next to him.

"Troy, I'm in pjs, with no make up on, but thanks." Gabriella said pecking Troy on the cheek.

"Your welcome." Troy said with a wide smile and then turned over to the table grabbed her plate that had her dessert on it and gave it to her and then grabbed his, turned off the lamp and started the movie with the remote.

"What are we watching?" She asked.

"You'll see." Troy said with a smile.

Gabriella saw the title of the movie come on and said, "Yeah, Hairspray!". This made Troy laugh.

Once they were done with their dessert Troy threw away the plates in the small garbage can by the bed and cuddled up with Gabriella, placing soft passionate kiss on her lips, he watched the movie with her, pulling her tighter if it was even possible. They fell asleep like that.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Well, here's another chapter. I hoped you liked it. Love you all.

xo

P.S. MaRy stands ofr MarthaRyan


	6. The First Couples Day

At 7:30 A.M., the boys all woke up in their own suites, quietly and carefully got out of their beds and got dressed and walked out the door and down to the lobby deciding together were they would take their girlfriends today on their couples day. They decided to tell each other today so they didn't end up going to the same place, wanting to be alone with their girlfriend.

"Morning guys." Greeted Troy and then he yawned.

"Morning captain," They all replied to Troy after they yawned causing the boys to all laugh.

"So we're down here to decide where we want to spend the with our girlfriends on our couple day's date. So anyone want to go first? " Troy said sitting beside Chad.

"You tell us where you think we should go today, captain," replied Zeke to Troy.

"I was thinking we can all go to Cypress Gardens "Florida's First Theme Park" today, but instead of us all hanging out together we go in different directions alone with our girlfriends."

"Great idea. I think we should do that!" Chad said and everybody nodded their head in agreement.

"Are we going to have Alfred take us all in the car or are we going to get separate rental cars?" Asked Jason.

"I personally thing that for TODAY, Troy and Gabriella should get Alfred to drive them today and then one us of will get it the next couples day." Ryan suggested.

"Why do they get it first?" Whined Chad causing the boys to laugh and roll their eyes.

"Because it was HIS idea." Stated Jason.

"Oh alright."

"So since that's settled where do you guys want to eat breakfast?" Troy asked the other four guys.

"Let's eat at The Daybreak Diner." Suggested Chad to the other four guys who all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, I think we should go wake our girlfriends up. So I'll see you all later down here in an hour. Sound good?" Troy asked getting up as did the rest of the guys.

The boys all said goodbye and went up to their suites to wake up their girlfriends.

When Troy got up to his and Gabriella's suite, he slid his card key in and walked through the door and shut it. When he turned around he saw Gabriella laying on the couch watching "What's New Scooby- Doo?", he just smiled at his girlfriend and quietly tip toed over to her from behind and kissed her on the top of her head causing her to jump, not leap, but jump up and say "TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON. NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?!"

"Sorry Brie, I didn't mean it." Troy said trying to hold his laughter.

"Sure you didn't. Where were you?" She asked in a now calm voice to her boyfriend.

"Me and the guys talked and decided that, today we are going to Cypress Gardens "Florida's First Real Theme Park", but instead of going as a group around the park, we are going in couples around the park in different directions."

"Cool. When are we leaving?" Gabriella asked getting up.

"In an hour so I would get a shower and that before we leave for the day. I love you." Troy said with a smile.

"I love you." Gabriella and then started walking, but before she walked into the walk in closet she shared with Troy she turned to him and said, "Troy?"

"Yeah, Brie."

Gabriella just looked at him and pointed at her lips. Troy smiled at his girlfriend and walked over to her and pecked her on her lips. She pecked him back and then went into the walk in closet grabbing some clothes.

An hour later all the Wildcats minus Troy and Gabriella were down at the lobby waiting for their friends.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late Troy couldn't find his wallet." Gabriella said walking up to the gang dressed in a blue ocean current floral bikini top with the assuming matching bottoms on under jean short shorts. Over her eyes sat a pair of black sunglasses that matched Troy's, on her feet sat a pair of flip flops that matched her bikini and on her right arm hung a white tote that had her and Troy's towels, extra clothes, sun block, iPods, cell phones, and wallets along with a two hoodies in case they got cold later.

"Its okay, the cars just got here. It seems that you and Troy are having Alfred drive you today, while we all have our own cars and drivers." Was Sharpay's greeting who was dressed in a the similar outfit a Gabriella's but pink and sequined.

"Hey, Marie. How are you this morning?" Asked Taylor who was dressed in a white and green stripe bikini with jean short shorts on and green flip flops with a green tote hanging off her arm.

"Hey, Tay Tay. Good you?" She asked hugging her friend.

"Good."

"Hey, Martha. Hey Kelsi." Greeted Gabriella to her other two friends.

"Hey" Greeted Martha who was dressed in a tie-die bikini, denim short shorts, and black flip flops with a black tote hanging from her arm.

"Hey" Greeted Kelsi to Gabriella. Kelsi was dressed in a yellow and white floral bikini with a pair of white short shorts, white flip flops and a white tote hanging from her arm.

"So are we ready to go?" Asked Troy to the gang.

"Yep," they all replied with a smile and a yawn from Jason and Chad who were still tired because of waking up early this morning.

Troy smiled and entwined his and Gabriella's fingers leading her out to the luxury SUV that Alfred was driving them in today.

An hour and ten minutes later they arrived at the park after having stopped at The Daybreak Diner to eat breakfast. Together the Wildcats all got out of the luxury SUVs that each individual couples had. Smiling before walking in the door Troy nodded to the other guys who stopped the girls before walking in the entrance.

Smiling Troy said, "Now today is couples day after all so that means…."

"No.…" Chad said picking up after Troy stopped.

"Calling…." Zeke said with a smile after Chad said his part.

"With…." Jason said continuing the line.

"Each…." Ryan said with a smile.

"Other. See we know how you girls are to each other so you ARE NOT aloud to call EACH OTHER unless it's a 911 emerancy. AND WE MEAN IT!" Troy said, but the guys joining him at the end of what he said wanting to enforce that rule to their girlfriends.

"Fine." The girls said after five minutes of fighting with the boys about the rule. The boys all grinned at each other knowing they couldn't do that to the other either. Smiling each bid their goodbyes and lead their girlfriend in a different direction of the other.

"So Ms. Brie, where would you like to start the day?" Asked Troy to his girlfriend who he pulled tighter to his side after seeing some guys eyeing her out.

"Can we go on the Triple Hurricane?" Asked Gabriella her eyes lighting up with glee.

"Sure, babe. Today's your day." Troy said with a chuckle walking his girlfriend to the Triple Hurricane, that had lightning-fast hills, negative g-forces and plenty of "air-time''.

After getting off the rollercoaster after their turn was over, they smiled and took pictures of each other and some of them together before Troy picked the next ride on Gabriella's telling him to. Troy picked the Thunderbolt where they were strapped in and were lifted up and up before they were plunged 120 feet to the ground in a high speed drop causing Gabriella to scream and Troy to smiled. Troy and Gabriella got off the ride and took pictures in front of it before walking past the people in line who were waiting to get on the ride.

"Hey Gabster, hey Captain. How was the ride?" Asked Chad who they spotted and waved to remembering the one rule the girls told the guys: if we see each other stop and let us talk for 2 minutes minimum and 5 max.

"Awesome." They both replied with a wide smile.

"What other rides did you go on?" Chad asked Gabriella with a smile.

"The Triple Hurricane." Troy replied with a smile knowing what Chad was going to say next.

"Let me guess, Gabster picked it. Only you Gabster, only you." Chad said with a smile knowing Gabriella's love for rollercoasters.

"You know it." Gabriella said turning away for a second from the conversation her and Taylor where having about the hot guy two people up from Taylor in line.

"Brie, five minutes up say goodbye and lets go." Troy said with a smile after looking at his watch.

"OK, see you later, Tay Tay. See you later, Chadster. Love you both." Gabriella said hugging and kissing them on the cheek before entwining her fingers with Troy's and heading to their next ride which Gabriella picked, the Side Sweepers, bumper cars, which Gabriella picked causing Troy to smile at his excited girlfriend.

"Hey Brie-Ella!" Greeted Sharpay who just got off the Side Sweeper with Zeke who had his arm around her waist.

"Hey Shar-Bear, Hey Laker." Greeted Gabriella before hugging them both and talking until it was Troy's and Gabriella's turn to get on the bumper cars.

"Well, we go next. Talk to you later, Shar-Bear, Laker. I love you guys." Gabriella said seeing the other passengers getting off before they were allowed on.

"Alright, well, we're going to head over to the Thunderbolt." Sharpay replied with a smile.

"Oh, we just came from there. When we left Chad and Tay were in line, maybe their still their so you can say hey. See you later."

"See you later." Sharpay said hugging Gabriella one more time before leaving with Zeke toward the Thunderbolt.

After the Side Sweepers and taking pictures, Gabriella told Troy to pick a ride and he smiled before picking the Boardwalk Carousal, making Gabriella smile at him, brightly. Getting on the carousal, Gabriella hopped onto one of the metal like horses and watched as Troy got on the one beside her and smiled at her as the ride started up. Gabriella took her camera out of her tote and started taking pictures of Troy on the horse. Smiling Gabriella and Troy leaned toward the middle and took a couple pictures with them sitting on the horses and the smiling, Troy also took pictures of him and Gabriella before getting off the ride once it ended, smiling Gabriella kissed Troy on the lips before entwining their fingers and heading toward the Yo-Yo.

Smiling Troy took set in back of Gabriella as they waved to Jason and Kelsi who were also getting on. The ride soon started picking up all 32 swing sets that had a seatbelt and lap bar to keep them safe and from falling out. The ride finally reached it full height of 42 inches in the air as the ride kept on going in circles. Gabriella was enjoying the ride as she felt the wide in her face and hair while the swings swung around and as her feet brushed the very tips of the tree tops and the sun shining on her tanned and toned body. 2 point 5 minutes later the ride started slowing down and coming back down to a complete stop. Gabriella smiled as she unhooked her seatbelt and lap bar walking over to the exit where Troy was waiting with Jason and Kelsi.

"Hey Jas Allen, Kels. Enjoy the ride and the day so far?" Gabriella asked hugging them both.

"Sure did. Well were going to go ride the Thunderbolt, see you both sometime later." Jason said waving goodbye to them using the hand that was holding Kelsi's hand with a smile.

"Your turn to pick where we go next, Wildcat," Gabriella told him with a sweet smile.

Troy smiled taking Gabriella's hand and taking her to the Gardens of the park, or more specifically to Topiary Trails where Troy had Alfred drop off a picnic basket with all shorts of food and desserts in it. Once reaching the trail Gabriella was amazed to see a red and white checkered picnic blanked in the center of the open field of grass with a picnic basket on it. Smiling Troy tugged Gabriella's hand and walked over to the blanket before kicking off his flip flops and sitting down on the blanket and pulling his girlfriend in his lap after she took off her flip flops with a smile.

"So what's in the picnic basket Wildcat?" Gabriella asked her boyfriend as she tried to peak in the basket only for Troy to shut it on her and glare at her.

"You'll see. So the first part of our lunch is drinks," Troy told Gabriella with a smile getting into the picnic basket and pulling out two Pepsi's and opening them, handing Gabriella hers as they both clicked their cans together with a smile and a kiss before taking the first drink.

"So what's to eat?" Gabriella asked him with a smile.

"The second part is our lunch sandwiches which are my famously made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." Troy told Gabriella with a smile reaching into the picnic basket and pulling out two zip lock bags each having a sandwich cut in two pieces in it.

"That was so good!" Gabriella said five minutes later after she and Troy finished their sandwiches as he was throwing all the food wrappers into a plastic bag for garbage.

"Thanks, now the second part of this lovely picnic is your dessert." Troy told her with a smile as he reached into the basket before pulling out two bowls, one with Gabriella's favorite berries and the second with their favorite candies in it.

"Thanks Troy, lunch was really great." Gabriella told Troy five minutes later as they were done with lunch and now were laying down on the blanket in each others arms looking at the clear sky and the cloud formations.

"No problem. I love you, Brie." Troy told her kissing the top of her head with a smile.

"I love you too, Troy." Gabriella told him before they decided to get up and hit the last two rides and the gift shop before they left.

Gabriella smiled as she led, well okay dragged Troy to the line in front of Starliner, waiting to get in to ride the rollercoaster.

Troy sat beside Gabriella in the train, they both smiled as the worker told them to lift their arms up so their arms and hands wouldn't get caught while he pushed a button lowering the lap bars down in the train. Smiling Troy took a hold of Gabriella's soft hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss it as the train started moving slowly up the seventy foot hill. Troy and Gabriella held hands tightly as the train plunged down the hill, fast. The train was going seventy miles per hour as their they skimmed over dozens of hills and bunny hoops. They held on each others hands tighter as they experienced the negative g-force that gave them plenty of "air-time" that lifted them out of their seat. Finally before they knew it the ride came to a stop arriving back at the station as the worker pushed the button to raise the lap bar so everyone could get out of the train and let knew people in it. Troy and Gabriella took some pictures of them in front of the rollercoaster before going onto the next ride which was the Mega Bounce where they ran into Ryan and Martha who were in line in front of them. After the Mega Bounce, Troy and Gabriella headed over to Galaxy Spin, then the Delta Kite Flyers, Inverter, Wave runner, Storm Surge, Swamp Thing and Power Surge before they walked out of Cypress Gardens and back to where Alfred had pulled up with the black luxury SUV to take them back to their hotel as the others got into their luxury SUVs an followed them back to, each person ready to have a date alone with their designated other.

Arriving back at the hotel, each couple got out of their luxury SUVs and all walked over to the elevator to get one for all ten of them. The girls smiled when they saw Troy and Gabriella, the last two to join them at the elevator. Gabriella was happily on Troy's back as he walked toward them with a smile on his face that grew wider every time she placed a kiss on the crook of his neck.

"You guys are so cute together!" Sharpay told them with a smile as she leaned her head on Zeke's shoulder.

"We know Anne, you tell us that all the time." Troy told her with a smile.

"But its true." Sharpay told him with a smile.

"It is. We are cute together aren't we Brie?" Troy said with a smile on his face to Gabriella.

"So true, Wildcat." Gabriella told him giggling her sweet giggle.

"So were are going to eat dinner at?" Zeke asked Troy as the made the girls go in a different elevator than them.

"I'm taking Gabriella to Dux a prime steakhouse at the Peabody hotel. You?" Troy asked Zeke as he, Zeke, Chad, Ryan and Jason all hopped into the elevator.

"I'm taking Sharpay to the Pearl Steakhouse. Jason, where you taking Kelsi for dinner?" Zeke asked Jason.

"Cala Bella. Chad were you taking Taylor to eat?" Jason asked Chad.

"A Land Remembered." Chad told the three of them.

Troy was the last one to arrive at his suite, smiling he slide the key through the lock and watched the little red light go from red to green, meaning it was unlocked. Troy opened the door only to hear the shower running in the bathroom. He grabbed some clothes and put them on before he grabbed his cell phone to see if he missed any calls while he had it on vibrate in Gabriella's tote all day long while they were at the theme park.

Seeing he missed a call from his mom, he quickly called her back. He stayed on the phone with his mom until he saw Gabriella come out of the bathroom looking beautiful. Gabriella was wearing a black strapless chiffon ruched dress that had a black satin ribbon around the waist and it had a sweetheart neckline that and it fit her every curve perfectly; her hair was in her natural dark brown curls and half up; she had on a pair of black sandal with rhinestones on the strap up heels; a pair of crystal double row earrings in silver in her ears; a white pearl strand necklace with a pearl dangle on it in silver was around her neck; a white pearl bracelet was around her right wrist; a white wrap (shawl) was around her arms; and in her right hand was a white shiny satin beaded handle frame handbag that had her stuff in it.

"Mom, I got to go. Bye, love you too." Troy told his mom quickly before he said to Gabriella, "Brie…wow…I…mean…wow."

"So um…you like?" She asked him with a smile knowing he defiantly did as he nodded his head at her.

"Well, thank you and you looking pretty dashing yourself." She told him striating out the collar of his black polo that matched a pair of black dress pants and the black Vans he wore.

"So are we ready to go to dinner?" He asked her offering her his arm to loop their arms together.

"We defiantly are. I got my room key so you don't need to take yours." She told him with a smile as he dimmed the suite lights before leading her out the door closing it behind him before they walked down the hall to the elevator.

"I got mine also." Troy told her in the elevator.

"Alright then. We both have the keys to the suite." Gabriella said cuddling up to Troy's side.

**(With Zekepay) **

"Zekey, how do I look?" Sharpay asked Zeke walking out of the bathroom after getting ready.

"I…wow. Sharpay your beautiful like always, but wow." Zeke told her and he was right she was wow. Sharpay had on a pink knee-length dress that had braided halter detail, a surplice neckline and a ruched empire waistline that flowed beautifully into a soft A-line skirt; she had her natural curly light blonde hair up in a beautiful and elegant bun; a pair of silver trendy hoop earrings that had genuine crystals to make them sparkle in her ears; a white pearl necklace around her neck; a white pearl bracelet on her right wrist; a pair of pink metallic high heels on her feet; around her arm was a pink wrap; and in her right hand was a pink metallic handbag.

"Thanks. And you look wow too." Sharpay told him with a smile and she was right. Zeke was wearing a pair of black dress pants, a green polo shirt from AE and a pair of black Vans on his feet.

"Thanks. So are you ready to go?" Zeke asked her seeing her nod her head he laced their fingers together, grabbed a suite key to their suite, dimmed their suite lights, walked out the door and closed it before walking to the elevator to go down to the lobby to reach their luxury SUV that was taking them to dinner tonight.

**(With Jelsi)**

"Jason can you help me put this on?" Kelsi asked walking out of the bathroom dressed in a clover green knee-length dress that an interesting knot with trap unto stitching gathered at the waist, an empire waist to bubble him and it was fully lined with a back zipper; she had her red natural curly hair in its curls; in hear ears was a pair of emerald studded earrings; around her right and left wrists were some brown wooden bracelets; and on her feet were a pair of clover green wedge flip flops.

"Help with what Kelly?" Jason asked using his nicknamed for Kelsi.

"Putting on my necklace?" She asked with a smile seeing him dressed in a pair of black dress pants, a green polo and a pair of black Vans as he turned to her with a smile on his face.

"Sure." He said as he walked toward her and took the wooden heart necklace out of her hands. He got behind her and fastened the necklace around her neck to complete her look. She turned around and pecked him on the lips as a thank you.

"So are we ready to go?" Kelsi asked turning to Jason. She smiled as he looked at her with a smile saying that she was beautiful and that he was ready to go. Kelsi smiled a smile saying okay. That was one thing nobody understood about Kelsi's and Jason's relationship, they could tell what the other was saying just by their facial expressions without having so say anything which usually explained why they were always the silent couple of the gang.

Smiling Jason took Kelsi's hand laced their fingers together and led them out their suite door after grabbing a suite card key and dimming the lights. He led them strait to the elevator, pushed the bottom and then they got in as the doors opened for them to get in. Kelsi smiled as she saw Ryan and Martha hop into the elevator with them.

Kelsi turned to Martha and started up a conversation with Martha who was dressed in a tie-dyed sundress, white flip flops, a white wrap around her arms, a white clutch in her right hand and different color bead jewelry on.

"So where are you taking Martha for dinner?" Jason asked Ryan who was dressed in a pair of nice jeans, a yellow polo shirt, a yellow hat and yellow flip flops.

"I'm taking her to this little café I read about, its suppose to be the best on this street." Ryan told Jason with a smile as they along with the girls got out of the elevator. Kelsi and Martha waved to Taylor who they saw hopping into a luxury SUV dressed in a yellow cocktail length dress, her hair in curls, matching beaded jewelry and yellow high heels and a yellow clutch, as Chad hopped into the SUV after her dressed in a red polo, black dress pants, and a pair of red Vans. Martha and Kelsi said goodbye as they hopped into their separate SUV's with their significant other taking them to their designated restaurant for dinner.

At eleven o'clock all the wildcats met up in the hotel's lobby, all just getting back from dinner and dessert. All heading up to their suites to get ready for bed.

All the girls cuddled up to their boyfriends that night and fell asleep in their arms with a smile on their faces waiting for girls day tomorrow as the guys had their day tomorrow.

* * *

**Well, there's another chapter. Sorry this one took so long been so sick lately. I love you all. **

**Much love, **

**Jessica (xoxo)**


	7. Epilogue

_**Chapter started: September 19, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished: September 19, 2009.**_

_**Author's Note: **_Well, here's the last chapter. Enjoy! Sorry it took so long!

Toodles.

* * *

**=A Wildcat Spring Break=**

**-Epilogue-**

**TWO WEEKS LATER…..**

"Okay, I officially hate being back in school," Taylor mumbled as all the wildcats sat around their lunch table with their heads down, tired…well, all except Chad who was pigging out on a tray full of food.

"Did I just hear Taylor McKessie, say she hates school? Wow, I'm shocked," Sharpay said.

"Shut it, Evans," Taylor mumbled tiredly as she gave her a tired glare.

"Make me, McKessie," Sharpay sleepily mumbled back.

"You both stop it," Troy told them in a hushed toned before adding, "because Brie's sleeping."

"Fine, but only for Brie-Ella and because I love her super duper much," Sharpay sleepily replied.

"Thank you," Troy replied as he rubbed his girlfriend's back as she dozed on his shoulder.

"You kids alright? You look like the living dead over here," Jack asked them as he came over to them.

"We're tired…well, all except the pig over here," Ryan mumbled his reply.

"I can see that, well, why don't you guys gather up your work and then go home and rest, I'll even sign you all out," Jack told them.

"Really?!" They all asked excitingly.

"Yes," Jack told them with a chuckle before he said, "And I guess I'll sign Mr. Danforth out too because we all know when he's not eating he's sleeping and when he's not sleeping he's eating."

Everyone (minus Gabriella) all sleepily laughed and laughed a little harder as Chad said with his mouth full of food, "That's not all Coach, I stay awake and stay away from the food long enough to play ball."

"Danforth, you eat whenever you find the minute to at practice and one of these days your going to regret it," Jack replied as he watched his son pick Gabriella up bridal style in his arms as they all walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

"Why are they so tired?" Mr. Matsui asked as Jack signed all the Wildcats out.

"Because they had a Wildcat Spring Break and it's finally catching up with them," Jack replied as they both chuckled and watched as all the wildcats sleepily dragged themselves out to Jack's and Mr. Matsui's car so, they could take them home so, they could rest from their Wildcat Spring Break that just finally caught up with them.

**THE END!!!!**

* * *

Well, okay, that was officially a sucky chapter, but oh well, there you all go. Sorry, to disappoint but sadly this is over on a very crappy note. Anyway, anywho, all my love, always. XOXO.

Toodles,

Jessica

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All.**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


End file.
